


Davesol Drabbles

by Caslock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslock/pseuds/Caslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of mini fics I wrote for a series of prompts. They're all Davesol. Hoorap</p><p>Trigger Warnings:<br/>slight mentions of drowning<br/>mentions of abuse<br/>gun use<br/>alcohol use<br/>mild descriptions of gore<br/>mentions of pregnancy???<br/>descriptions of a panic attack<br/>bullying <br/>near death experience</p><p>if you come across anything else just let me know and ill stick it up there and pls follow tumblr user ca2lock for more shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thmall ithed coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dave/Sollux, Dave finding out Sollux is a stripper. -anonymous

“Thmall ithed coffee.”

Dave smiled tiredly and nodded. He had found the small cafe a few months ago and had come almost everyday after work. Sure, the coffee was absolutely fantastic, but more recently he’d come to catch a glimpse at the barista. The tall man behind the counter would always smile when he saw the blonde walk in and immediately start making his drink. Dave was never one for routine appearances, but he made a special exception for this.

“Please,” he said, pulling out a wad of singles, “and-“

“Room for cream,” the barista finished, setting the drink down on the counter. Dave smiled again and paid, swinging his bag over his shoulder and throwing a single in the tip jar before giving the man a final glance and heading to sit down.

Behind his glasses he could survey the guy freely from his spot, admiring the careful grace he employed when moving around the kitchen and the way he could keep those teeth flashing in the face of the most irate customer. For months he had simply watched, completely afraid to say anything.

He flipped open his laptop and sighed, seeing three new messages pop up from his best friend John. Tonight they were heading to a strip club for his bachelor party. John’s fiance, Karkat, was celebrating elsewhere, a nice South African restaurant a few blocks from their flat. John had invited him along but Karkat refused, stating that his hatred for all living things would prevent him from enjoying it. The only reason he was going out at all was because he’d found that lichee-tinis were in fact the greatest invention on planet Earth.

After a while, Dave packed his things up and headed home to get ready for the most likely long and arduous night ahead of him. He almost stopped to wave at the barista but thought better of it. Maybe next week.

At half past ten that evening, Dave found himself slightly tipsy, between John and Jade, who were majorly tipsy, scanning the dark room. They had a private booth and their group was taking full advantage of it. Another round of tequila appeared and they all toasted to John’s last night of bachelorhood before downing them in one go. Dave’s attention was suddenly caught by a lanky figure sauntering towards them.

“Looks like one of our guests has- shit,” Jade collapsed in a heap of laughter for a moment, “has come to join us.” Indeed, a scantily clad stripper was approaching their table and Dave couldn’t help but notice he was stupidly attractive. He was dressed in simple low cut jeans that hung off his hips gracefully and a white tank top that framed his bony shoulders just right. Jade took one look and nudged Dave in the arm, giving the blonde a “wow hot a what go get ‘im tiger” kind of glance before turning back to the man.

“What’s your name, handsome?” she slurred, winking with a flourish. The man smiled a supernova and leaned on the table, pushing a hip out and shit, Dave had to lean a little with him to get a better look.

“Gemini,” the man said, his voice pouring like silk from his mouth. Now Dave knew better than this. Most of these dancers were trained in the art of seduction and it was all lies. How had John convinced him into coming to this den of iniquity was a mystery and Dave kicked himself because he knew damn well that love at first sight was not a thing and certainly not with someone who was trained to make you fall head over heels with them.

Jade giggled and leaned back, sipping on her third rum and coke and kicked at Dave’s foot. This one’s all yours, she seemed to say. Dave vowed to never speak to her again until he was sober. Gemini noticed the exchange and flicked his eyes towards Dave, moving closer very subtly.

“And you?” he murmured, just loud enough for Dave to hear and swallow thickly, his eyes running over every inch of the guy. He looked to John for help, finding none because now the goober was doing shots with Rose off of a naked woman, thank you John for being here for me in my final hour. He willed himself to relax, slinking down lower in his seat and resting his arm across the back of it.

“Strider,” he said, tilting his head a little and taking a sip of his own drink. The dancer smirked, moving even closer.

“Like the hunter?” he asked, less seductively but still making Dave want the guy to straddle him. He licked his lips and smirked.

“Like the hunter,” he nodded. Gemini did, in fact straddle him, placing his arms on either side of Dave to grab the back of the booth behind him. He didn’t settle himself any lower, to Dave’s disappointment.

“Tho what elthe do-” Gemini began to speak but suddenly stopped and for a moment Dave narrowed his eyes, wondering why the guy looked so frightened. Then he realized.

“Small iced coffee,” he muttered in disbelief. Gemini looked down, a delicate blush gracing his cheeks and shifted his weight but staying just as close. He couldn’t back out now and Dave intended to take advantage of the situation.

“Steady as she goes, doll,” he said lowly, dropping his voice to an illegal baritone. The dancer finally let a wicked grin creep onto his face as he lowered himself onto Dave’s lap and let his mile long legs hang on either side of him.

Dave was a few minutes late to the ceremony the next morning.


	2. highbloodth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dave and sollux get in a huge fight and dave leaves the hive to go blow off steam and gets attacked by a group of highbloods and sollux comes to help him -anonymous

Dave was fuming. The streets outside were cold and he flipped his collar up to protect his exposed neck from the icy winds that were picking up. Alternia wasn’t meant to be weathered by flimsy human skin but right now, Dave was too busy being incredibly pissed off to notice that his nose was about to fall off.

He and Sollux had gone through many arguments over the years but this was without a doubt the worst. It had started with something petty but quickly escalated to the pair screaming at each other from either end of the room. Finally, Dave had thrown on his coat and left, the last thing he saw being a choice finger from Sollux before he closed the door.

He was so engulfed in what he should have said that he didn’t notice the three trolls flanking him from behind.

“Vell look at this motherfucker here.”

Dave turned quickly and flash stepped several feet forwards, now facing the intruders. Three very large, very angry trolls were striding towards him, their fanged smiles visible in the darkness. Of course this was the one night Dave didn’t have his sword. He hunched his shoulders and snarled at them, knowing perfectly well he was fucked.

The highbloods of Alternia didn’t take too kindly to the humans, wanting no truck with incorporating them into their carefully constructed society. Why they were so far away from the shore was no mystery either; gangs had started cropping up across the continent, dedicated to eradicating the immigrants.

“This is real cute and all,” Dave tried, throwing his voice as low as it could go, “but I’d suggest taking your insane clown posse to fuck off somewhere else.” The biggest troll, a hulking thing with a smashed in face, chuckled darkly and stepped forward, cracking his neck.

“And miss all the fun of tearing that pretty head from your weak shoulders?” he grumbled. “I don’t think so.”

They closed in and Dave flash stepped behind them, sweeping a long leg to knock one of the troll’s legs out from under him. Unfortunately, this particular troll’s leg seemed to be made from a redwood tree, and Dave’s own skinny one stopped dead in its tracks, making him collapse to the ground pathetically.

The highbloods got a good laugh out of this and circled around him like vultures. Dave fell back, breathing through his teeth and clutching his knee. Smooth, he thought.

A bolt of red lightning shot over his head and the hulking troll flew back and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Dave looked behind him, knowing full and well what the fuck had just happened but he was still so relieved to find Sollux floating a few inches above the ground several feet away. His eyes flashed blue and red and his fangs were bared. Holding up a hand covered in blue light, the two remaining trolls were hoisted from the ground by their necks. Their hands flew up to try and release them, to no avail.

“I thuggetht you take the human’th advithe and fuck right on off,” Sollux growled. With a flick of his wrist, as if getting rid of a troublesome fly, the highbloods were flung backwards to join their companion. Instantly, they turned tail and fled. Dave stood up gingerly, keeping his weight off his hurt knee and limped towards Sollux who was now back on his feet, the fire in his eyes ebbing away.

Dave looked up at him sheepishly but there was no trace of the previous anger on Sollux’s face anymore. He pulled the blonde closer with one arm and led him back in the direction of their hive.

“Thanks, Sol,” Dave finally managed to say. The psionic smiled and pressed his lips to the mop of disheveled hair.

“I’ll alwayth come after you,” he said softly, “no matter how much of a fucking prick you’re being.”

Dave pushed him away and punched him in the arm.


	3. girlth with tattooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dave/Sollux, hurt/comfort, Dave seeing Sollux needing to be hospitalized -anonymous

EB: hey dave.  
EB: dave stop drawing your shitty ass comics.  
EB: DAVE.  
TG: and dont wear it out  
TG: whats up man  
EB: shit answer your pesterchum more often.  
TG: i cant help it if im too busy for your booty calls egbert  
TG: im a busy man  
TG: youll have to take a number and get in line  
EB: shut up, did you hear about sollux?  
TG: what about him  
EB: hes in the hospital right now, you should probably get down there.

— turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:42 —

EB: oh thanks john, youre the best friend a guy could ever hope for.  
EB: no problem bro, its just what i do.

Dave was out the door in record time, shoving his feet into shoes while on the bus headed downtown. He hadn’t heard from Sollux all day but chalked it up to the guy just being incredibly busy, which wasn’t unusual ninety-nine percent of the time. His heart was playing a staccato in his throat the whole ride and when they pulled up to the Emergency Room, he flung himself off the bus and sprinted to the triage desk.

“I need to see a patient, I think he was just admitted,” he panted, hands gripping the desk as the man clicked away at his console as if he had all the time in the world. Finally, he looked up at Dave.

“Name?” he drawled.

“Sollux Captor, about nineteen, almost six feet-” Dave began rattling off.

“Alright I have him in room thirteen but no one’s allowed in there right now,” the man said in a bored tone.

“That’s nice,” Dave muttered, striding off towards the hall. The man behind the desk got more interested real quick and stood up, starting to follow him.

“Sir, you can’t go back there,” he started before Dave rounded on him, tearing off his glasses and fixing the man with a deadly glare.

“You can go fuck yourself six ways from Sunday, chief,” he growled, “and while you’re doing that I’m going to see my boyfriend.” The man blinked and took a step back, fumbling with a switch behind the desk. The door to triage opened and he nodded towards it.

“Take your first left and it’ll be the last door on the right,” he murmured. Dave shot him one last look before setting off. When he reached door thirteen, he knocked on it carefully. Suddenly he wished he wasn’t here. He didn’t want to see what was behind that door.

Presently, it opened and Dave was greeted with a kind face, confused, but overall understanding as she opened the door wider to let the blonde through. Dave muttered a thank you and crossed the room.

He had never been more heartbroken.

Looking down at his boyfriend’s utterly destroyed body, Dave didn’t feel as if he were on Earth anymore. A huge gash covered the left side of Sollux’s face and extended to his neck. There was a bloody bandage around his forehead that covered one of his eyes, the deep brown one. Dave would never admit to it, but that was his favorite one. A breathing tube was fixed under his nose and Sollux’s chest rose and fell erratically. The rest of his body was covered with a sheet, obscuring the rest of the injuries.

“He’ll be alright now.”

Dave jumped at the soft voice behind him. The nurse had long brunette hair that curled elegantly past her shoulders, her skin the color of a redwood tree. Her eyes were wide and kind and took in Dave’s every movement. When she pushed her hair behind her ear to fix in a stethoscope, Dave could see a tattoo of a little ram where her jawbone ended.

“What happened?” he asked lowly.

“Car accident,” she responded just above a whisper, fixing the metal instrument in various places on Sollux’s chest, “they had to wheel him into surgery straight away to remove all the glass in his forehead and stomach, but it went well. He’s sleeping it off now.” She finished and removed the plugs from her ears, turning to face Dave.

“That’s good,” he managed to choke out, his hand sliding to Sollux’s hair, smoothing it absentmindedly. He looked peaceful like this. He was too preoccupied with all the things he was going to say when Sollux woke up to notice the nurse push a chair next to him.

“You can stay here as long as you like, Dave,” she said, walking back to the door. Confused, the blonde looked back at her, settling himself in the chair.

“I never gave you my name,” he stated. She tilted her head and smiled.

“I know,” she said simply, opening the door and glancing at Sollux briefly. The door clicked shut and Dave turned back to his boyfriend, working out a way to say everything he wanted to when he woke up.


	4. thupernaturalthtuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Dave/Sollux, someone has Sollux hostage? -anonymous

Dave had never shot a person before. In their travels with the Winchester brothers, he had taken to the sidelines, learning all he could from the two more seasoned men. This time it was different. The ghoul or ghost or whatever the fuck it was had Sollux and Dave had his previously unused gun trained right between its eyes. One clawed hand was clenching at Sollux’s throat and the guy looked amazingly calm about the whole ordeal. Only his eyes pleaded with Dave and that made him all the more furious.

“You let him go or start prayin’ motherfucker,” he snarled. The creature hissed at him, a grin containing way too many pointed teeth appearing on its face.

“Give me the scroll and I promise I’ll give your toy back,” it growled, pulling Sollux’s head back by the hair and pressing a black tongue to his neck. The dark haired kid screwed his eyes shut and attempted to pull his head away, making a disgusted noise. Dave’s lip curled up and he adjusted his grip.

“Nice try,” he said, “but I’m not that fucking stupid.”

“Could have fooled me,” it threw back, moving up to Sollux’s ear. He shuddered and fixed Dave with a pleading look. The blonde kept the stoic look on his face, but it was proving to be difficult. He was filled with a desperate rage, unable to take it out on anything. Dealing with hostage situations wasn’t his forte and he wished like all hell Dean was here to help him.

“I’ll give you one last try,” he snarled, “you let Sollux go and I’ll sweeten the deal. I won’t put a bullet between your eyes.” The thing laughed heartily.

“You wouldn’t put your mate in danger,” it sneered.

“Try me,” he said. They had reached the zenith of their exchange, both sides had their demands and neither would give in.

“Dave, pleathe.”

The blonde flinched at the pitiful whine that came from Sollux’s throat. The kid was bleeding from countless cuts, the claws digging a deep one in his neck. He was finally starting to look worried; after hours of being tortured by the sick fuck, Sollux was tired of keeping up the appearance of bravado.

A loud crash sounded to the side of them and the creature looked towards it, giving Dave a split second to train his sights on the side of its head and sink a bullet into it.

“Dave! Sol! Where the hell are you guys?”

“Over here,” Dave responded, rushing to catch Sollux as he fell under the weight of the body now collapsing to the floor. “Hey it’s alright man, I got you now.” His arms wrapped around Sollux’s frozen frame as he helped him kneel. 

Dean came barreling around the corner, gun drawn. One look at the pair and he called back.

“Sam, I found them, get back to the car!” He lowered his gun and walked over to Dave, getting down on one knee and resting a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up at him. “C’mon let’s get him back to the hotel.” Dave nodded and turned back to Sollux.

“Can you walk?” he asked lightly. Sollux nodded, wiping a stream of blood running over his eye and starting to stand.

With Dean’s help, they got him in the car and soon they were speeding back to their hotel in silence.

The whole way there, Dave didn’t let Sollux go.


	5. who the fuck ith arcade fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I saw your prompt request in the davesol tag and well ill never pass up the opportunity for some davesol haha; How about something with the two of them sharing each others ipods/mp3 players and their respective music tastes? :) -anonymous

“Who the fuck ith Arcade Fire?”

It was a beautiful day in Austin, Texas and two boys sat on the bleachers that overlooked Twin Clocks High School. Both had their respective Ipods out and had one earbud in one ear each. Currently, they were listening to the lanky boy’s music, some weird instrumental crap from Vancouver, wherever the hell that was.

Dave Strider nodded his head to the wailing guitars as his boyfriend, Sollux Captor, scrolled through his music library.

“Arcade Fire is a great band,” he explained calmly, “and if you’ve never heard of them, then go ahead and dig your grave because you are not living.” Sollux rolled his eyes and continued scrolling, humming his approval at some bands that appeared.

“Whatever you say,” he sighed, unplugging the headphones from his Ipod and plugging them into Dave’s, “your turn.” The blonde kid straightened his shoulders and determined to impress his boyfriend.

“Here listen to a little of them,” he said, clicking on his favorite song from the band. Immediately, Sollux’s eyes widened from behind his glasses and he fixed Dave with a surprised look. Smiling and beginning to sway, he hummed along to the general tune.

“Alright, I’ll admit it,” he said, “thith ith pretty awethome.” Dave grinned at him and tapped a beat against his knees.

“Told you,” Dave smirked, getting an exasperated look in response.

They sat there for a while just listening and watching cars pass by on the street ahead of them. The song ended and a new one began but Sollux didn’t bring out his own player to continue the exchange, opting instead to lean on Dave’s shoulder. The blonde looked down at him and smiled before resting his head on the mat of black hair.

“Thankth for hanging out with me today,” Sollux said quietly. Dave almost cringed. He knew about the kid’s difficult home life, but never delved too much into it. Right now, he was content with just being there as a nice distraction.

“Anytime, Sol,” he replied, giving his head a light kiss. Sollux smiled and closed his eyes. It was nice pretending everything was alright, even if it was for just a few hours.


	6. here i am rock u like a hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm sorry! I know you keep getting angsty prompts, but I love what you do with them! I was thinking boating accident, maybe, Sollux nearly drowning. ... Ahhh sorry! -anonymous

The clouds were gathering up on the horizon, ganging up on their small boat way too quickly for Dave’s liking. Well Dave that’s what you get for not watching the Weather Channel before going out on the open water. He could almost hear Sollux saying that and soon enough, he actually did. Dave rolled his eyes and turned the motor on, steering them to a small island nearby.

Ever since John and Dave had moved in with Karkat and his best friend Sollux, Dave and the latter had been spending an increasing amount of time together. Needing the house for their three month and four day anniversary, John had sent the two out to do… whatever just get out of the house okay?!

“Yeah well shut up,” Dave spat out elegantly. Sollux huffed and stood anxiously at the bow, his eyes scanning over the looming storm. Just as they reached the shore, it began to rain, the wind having already picked up an alarming rate. A rogue wave picked up and tossed their boat to the side, sending Sollux over the side and into the shallow but rough water.

“Shit,” Dave was already tying a length of rope to the engine block when he saw a hand clinging to the side of the boat. He rushed over to grab at it and pulled Sollux back up before steering the boat to land awkwardly on the shore. They clambered out after grabbing their bags and ran for the trees, pushing through to the thicker parts to protect them from the wind. Once they stumbled upon a clearing, Dave stopped and turned, throwing his arms around Sollux shakily.

“Dave, what the hell?” Sollux managed to say, his arms gingerly coming to rest on Dave’s shoulders.

Dave seemed to realize exactly what the fuck he was doing and let go hastily, dropping his gaze to the ground and pushing a clump of dripping hair from his face. They were both soaked through and shivering.

“I mean it’th not like it’th not appreciated or anything,” Sollux said quickly because Dave looked so downtrodden all of a sudden.

“No it’s fine, I’m sorry,” said the blonde, dropping his bag to the ground and pulling out a couple of towels, throwing one to Sollux and sitting down on a large rock, drying his hair. The lanky set of limbs sat down next to him and pulled the towel around him tightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes while the rain failed to penetrate the high cover of the forest and the wind howled faintly above them.

“Thankth for thaving my life.”

Dave looked up not because Sollux spoke but because his voice was so soft and nervous and sad and something else Dave couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Not really something you should be thanking me for,” he replied just as quietly, “since there was really no other choice.” To this, Sollux had no response. Dave looked away again, worrying at his lip to stop himself from continuing. Sollux would have none of it and pulled Dave into a strange side hug that surprised the blonde, who hugged back regardless, burying his head in Sollux’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Dave finally found his voice again.

“I thought about what would happen if you weren’t around,” he said, muffled by the towel and Sollux moved his head a little to hear him properly. “What would I do, Sol, if I never even got to tell you how much you mean to me?”

Sollux tightened his grip, the air leaving his lungs to join the raging winds above them.

“Dave…”

“I’m serious, I couldn’t live with myself,” he sputtered, turning his body into Sollux’s. “All those times we were just sitting on the couch watching tv together and not saying anything and all those times you’d come home from work exhausted and all those dates that never turned out well for you, shit I just wanted to hold your face and tell you it was going to be alright and that I could make you so happy.”

Sollux stares into the trees and he’s glad it’s raining.

“Well I’m thtill here,” he muttered, pressing his cheek to Dave’s mess of wet hair, “don’t plan on leaving anytime thoon.” Dave pulls back and takes Sollux’s face in his hands.

“I do love you Sol,” he said softly and the rain stopped to listen. It waited in vain for Sollux’s response, who’s lips were ultimately busy too say anything at all.


	7. islandth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dave is jealous of feferi and sollux reassures dave he still loves him -anonymous

“I still don’t see why you picked her.”

Sollux rolls his eyes for the hundredth time, uncrossing his arms and walking over to where Dave was skulking on the couch, no pants, blankets covering every inch of him as he flicked through the channels.

“She’th jutht the only one who knowth the town that well, alright?” Sollux explained gently, kneeling down beside the pouting blonde and stroking his hair.

Ever since they’d moved to Oahu a month before, Dave had been getting increasingly jealous of Sollux’s old high school friend Feferi Piexes. She wasn’t seriously a threat since she was currently head over heels about some guy she’d been dating for over two years, but all the same, Dave found a way to bitch about it. 

When Dave caught the flu (in Hawaii? Theriouthly, Thtrider?), Feferi had immediately opted to take Sollux around town to fish out all the necessities for getting Dave back on his feet again.

“She’th just contherned, I wish you wouldn’t be tho dithtruthting of her,” Sollux tilts his head and sticks out his lower lip, incredibly sad to see his boyfriend so under the weather.

“Still sucks she’s dumb,” Dave sunk lower into the blankets and furrowed his brows tightly. Sollux narrowed his eyes.

“She’th not dumb,” he reassured the sick asshole, “and she doethn’t thuck and you’re being thilly right now.” Dave sighed and managed to look sheepish.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I’m just bitching because this is a new town and it’s hot and I feel like shit and I hate it and you’re gonna end up hating me because I’m sick and awful.”

Sollux grins at him and pulls Dave’s face close to his chest. Once, long ago, he had the biggest crush on Feferi, but that was before he met Dave Strider and known what falling in love was actually like. He had yet to make Dave see just how amazing he really was since, contrary to all of his bravado, never really liked himself that much.

“Dave Thtrider, I love you,” Sollux began, stroking a sweaty forehead with his thumb, “I love you and no one elthe becauthe you are the motht amazing perthon I have ever known. You honethtly have no idea the thingth you do to me.”

Dave looks up with bleary eyes and finally smiles. He knows he’s being stupid but losing Sollux would probably kill him.

“I love you too, Sol,” he managed before his eyes start drooping. Sollux smiles and kisses him on the forehead before standing up and grabbing his keys.

“I’ll be back thoon,” he calls quietly at the door.

“Chicken soup, motherfucker,” comes the cry from the blanket.

Sollux smirks and shuts the door.


	8. yo sol drop it hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dave comes home from Djing at a club and Sollux is sleeping on the couch in one of Dave's hoodies -starsreachdown

The music in the club thudded and reverberated throughout Dave’s bones as he scratched away at the turntables relentlessly. It was his fourth night in a row playing at the same club and the constant stream of the same song was starting to grate on his nerves.

When his set was over, Dave found himself at the bar getting hit on by every single man and woman who could break the crowd to get to him. He knocked back several shots and pushed an incredibly aggressive brunette away before he finally gave up and headed towards the back of the club. He said goodbye to a few DJs and almost got sucked into what proved to be a lengthy debate about the finer workings of dubstep with a girl who looked like she was on three different kinds of pills before crossing the room to exit.

Once outside, he took a deep breath and rolled his neck on his shoulders, desperate to get back to the hotel room and just fall right the fuck over. He pulled his hood up and made sure his glasses were covering his eyes and lit up a cigarette, beginning to walk back towards his hotel room.

The room was nice, nicer than any room he’d ever stayed in, and when he walked in, it was still littered with beer cans and ashtrays and various clothes. He closed the door quietly and untied his Converse, setting them by the couch. The couch was huge and comfortable and was currently inhabited by a lump of someone gangly and snuggled in his favorite hoodie, the one he couldn’t find before he left.

Dave smirked to himself and set his glasses on the table before settling his weight gingerly on the cushions and letting a hand slide over his boyfriend’s soft features.

Sollux was fast asleep, as he should be since it was almost four in the morning, buried deep in the folds of Dave’s hoodie and looking like nothing in the world could bother him. The blonde smiled and leaned down to kiss the mahogany forehead, his thumb stroking the elegant cheekbone. He really didn’t want to wake him up since he got about as much sleep as Dave did. Sollux had taken over the position of Dave’s manager since he’d struck big in the Miami area DJ scene and there were constant dark circles under his mismatched eyes.

Dave moved his mouth to Sollux’s ear and kissed the shell of it lightly.

“I love you, Sol,” he whispered, closing his eyes and sliding in next to him. He wrapped his arms around the skinny fucker and nuzzled his face in Sollux’s neck, not even bothering to change before passing out. Sollux had proven to be a very comfortable substitute to pillows, blankets, boxers, whatever else.

Sollux groaned a little at the intrusion, but hooked his ridiculously long legs around Dave’s, pulling him closer and cuddling up further to him.

“Love you too, babe,” he slurred, still in the throes of a deep sleep.

Dave smiled and let out a deep sigh, passing out immediately.


	9. pantth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Nothing really sexual with this one. Dave just being shocked when he comes home and his yellowblooded dormmate has proclaimed that it's pantless friday. And it's always pantsless friday, everyday. And alcohol may or may not be involved.

College was proving to be alarmingly difficult, which was the exact opposite of what Dirk had said and Dave was going to punch him in the nose for that. So far all Dave had learned was to not take Adderall from the shady guy hanging out in the library, getting the core classes out of the way was complete bullshit, and his dormmate was ten different kinds of attractive. 

Dave had finally managed to shake the guy, who had passed from shady into downright sketch, and stumbled out of the library into the unseasonably cold night. He hoped to all hell that his dormmate wasn't in, although that was mostly a pipe dream since the kid didn't seem to do anything other than tak away at his computer until the wee hours of the morning, occasionally grunting when Dave asked what sort of pizza he wanted. To be perfectly honest, Dave wasn't sure he'd even heard the guy speak. And he'd only given Dave his last name for some reason. And the mysterious Mr. Captor was way too hot for his own good, a pile of bones stretched out across his bed and pushing thin rimmed glasses up his nose. This guy was going to be the death of him for sure.

The walk to his dorm wasn't a very long one and soon enough he was standing outside his door wondering what in the name of Mary was playing in his room. A low bass was thrumming through the walls and Dave looked at his door quizzically before opening it and slipping inside. His brows shot up to his hairline.

His once painfully shy, dormant roommate was sprawled out on his bed, no, I don't think you understand, /Dave's/ bed, with a beer in his hand and watching Trigun (ah so it was the lovely baritone of Vash the Stampede that Dave was hearing). Captor was also doing this without the aid of pants. There was an old, beat up shirt clinging to his torso and a pair of plain boxers at his hips but there were mile long legs just sprawled out on his bed and that was the story of how Dave Strider died.

It took him a few seconds but Captor finally looked up at Dave, squinting due to his lack of glasses, and his face split open into the most adorable grin in the entire Western Hemisphere. 

"Dave!" 

"Captor," he laughed, crossing the room to throw his bag down and sit on the free bed, taking his shoes off. 

"Do you know what day it ith, Dave?" 

Dave's eyes widened and okay that was a full fledged lisp he was hearing. 

"It's Friday?" he tried tentatively. 

"No no no it'th pantthleth Friday," he slurred, sitting up gingerly and downing the rest of his beer and dumping it in the bin next to the bed. Always so polite, even when smashed. Dave read his mind and grabbed two new ones from the fridge and passed one to him and was rewarded with a quiet 'thankth'. 

"Pantless Friday, you say?" Dave asked, taking off his shades and setting them on his bedside table. "When was this law implemented?"

"Um, today, now get with the program Thtrider," he said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his stupid long legs at the ankle. Dave laughed.

"First, I want to know why you're on my bed and not yours," he started, "and second, I'm going to need to know your first name. We've been rooming for a month, I'm starting to feel like an asshole."

The guy huffed and rolled his eyes and made a big show of ruffling his hair to a more attractive state unneccesarily. 

"Thollucth."

"Sollux?"

"Yeah."

Fucking incredible.

"Well Sollux, you gonna tell me why you're in my bed and not yours?"

The recently named Sollux slipped down to one elbow and took another swig of beer. 

"I like it over here."

Dave chortled and kicked back on Sollux's bed, turning to face the television. "Whatever you say, man."

After a few seconds, Dave turned back at the sound of a cough to find Sollux looking at him expectantly. Dave shrugged.

"What?"

"Tho you gonna...?" Sollux gestured to Dave's lower half, to which the more clothed dormmate laughed and shook his head.

"No way man, I've got a pair of fucking chicken legs, no one wants to see that shit." 

Sollux shrugged and flicked through their Netflix queue for something to watch, pausing every so often to read through a description of something that caught his interest. 

“Well I’ve declared pantleth Friday to be every.. day. Tho I’ll let you off tonight but from now on.” Sollux looked over at Dave with the most serious expression he could manage, failed hilariously, and subsided to a fit of laughter that Dave couldn’t help but join in on.   
“Tomorrow, okay?” he finally said. “Tomorrow my pants will be floor bound.” Sollux took a little longer to get his laughter under control and finally looked up at Dave with a surprisingly focused gaze.

“Tomorrow I will be thober and probably won’t remember any of thith, or I jutht won’t bring it up out of shame. Tho you’re off the hook I gueth.” The drunker of the two pressed a button and some nameless show came on as Sollux finished his bottle and binned it, curling up on Dave’s bed and promptly passing the fuck out. 

Dave kept watching for a few more minutes, his mind occupied with several different things before looking over at his sleeping dormmate and melting into the floor. He threw a blanket over Sollux and resisted the urge to just kiss him on the face before settling himself in the free bed and drifting into sleep.

This was after his own jeans had flown across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow tumblr user ca2lock for more davesol shenanigans


	10. bathtubth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Dave is amazed that his troll boyfriend finds all the places to sleep. The latest has him trying to fetch Sollux from atop the fridge.

Dave knew that bringing the trolls to Earth would be a major task. He also knew that both races adjusting to each other in familiar living conditions would prove to be a daunting challenge. It wasn’t news that the kids would need to be patient as their troll roommates settled into Earth life. John was having a ridiculous time with Karkat, who insisted on perching on the side of their bathtub as John shaved every week and was now privy on poking small children in the head at the grocery store.

 

Terezi ha d told Dave she would be happy to stay with him, but the second she got hold of a map, she was gone, leaving Dave at the airport staring out of those huge floor to ceiling windows you always see in movies but think are bullshit because what fucking airport actually has those. All of them, was the answer, but Dave still thought it was stupid and didn’t break from his reverie until he heard a tiny voice behind him.

That was how he met Sollux Captor and ended up taking him home instead. The thing was, Dave was sort of used to Terezi, and had never actually met the dichromatic troll, except for maybe once on the asteroid but he had been too preoccupied to say hi. Which Dave was starting to regret because holy shit this troll was fantastic.

After about five minutes of resistance, one burned dinner, and three hours of awkward, experimental, sort of amazing interspecies sex, they found themselves dating and falling into a domestic lifestyle rivaled only by Rose and Kanaya’s.

One Saturday morning, Dave had stood in the kitchen in naught but his boxers, staring at the fridge for at least fifteen to twenty minutes as he woke up. The house was in its strange sort of not quite dark as the sun struggled to rise above the fence and filter through their window and a chorus of birds had begun their songs outside.

Finally, Dave just went on ahead and gave up, scratching his head and fixing himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the bar and facing his boyfriend, who was sound asleep on top of their fridge.

For the past week, Sollux had been on this weird kick where he couldn’t sleep in their bed. At first Dave was worried they were taking it too fast and Sollux was freaking out, but as it happened, Dave had just forgotten that trolls usually slept in huge vats of… whatever the fuck it was, Dave had no idea. So he had woken up countless times to an empty bed and an hour of searching for his troll.

The bathtub was probably one of the funniest, since Sollux had apparently run down to the store and bought at least one cubic fuckton of green jello and filled the tub with it. It hadn’t worked, much to Sollux’s chagrin.

So far, Dave had found him under his turntables, in the entertainment center, the dishwasher, the bed of his truck, under the bed, beneath the sink, behind the couch, /on/ the couch, sprawled upside down on the stairs, and on the roof.

Today, he was curled up on top of the fridge, snoring lightly and stupidly adorable. Really, Dave didn’t mind waking up to his alien boyfriend in various places around his house. It kept his life interesting.

With his bowl deposited in the sink, Dave walked over to the fridge and leaned against it, reaching an arm up to brush some hair from Sollux’s face.

“Sol.”

No answer.

“Sol.”

A grunt.

“Sollux.”

A startlingly blue eye opened to regard Dave irritably.

“Want me to fill up the tub with jello again for you?”

Another grunt and the eye disappeared. Dave laughed and crossed the kitchen, pulling out various things from cupboards.

“Shit you know I was going to make waffles this morning too. I had everything to make this strawberry compote you’ve been after for a while. Damn shame I have no one to make them for.”

He smiled again when he turned round to see Sollux gliding gently towards the ground, his eyes glowing lightly and wrapping his arms around Dave’s waist.

“Don’t ever not make waffleth that would be the wortht.”

If his grin got any bigger he’d probably pull a muscle or some shit.

“Go sit down and wake up.”

Dave pushed him to a stool at the bar and Sollux complied, rubbing his face and summoning his glasses from across the room.

“One day I’ll be fine with your bed, I promithe,” the troll finally managed to get out, his voice cracking slightly. Dave waved it away.

“You take as long as you need to,” he said, “I’m sure if we had gone to Alternia we’d be having a shit time adjusting, you know?”

Sollux shrugged and smiled tiredly, his eyes trained on Dave as he moved around the kitchen.

“Maybe if we thpent more time in your bed, it’d be eathier to fall athleep in,” he suggested innocently. Dave looked over at him and narrowed his eyes.

“I see right through your ploy, Captor,” he smirked, turning his attention back to the still cooking waffle. He began to become suspicious when Sollux didn’t say anything, and they were confirmed when he felt a pair of skinny hands slide around his waist.

“Damn it Sol, at lea-“

Thank fuck Dave was able to turn the iron off before he was dragged away.


	11. mermaidth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Mermaid Dave, meet Sollux.

Sollux was a lad of eighteen on the First of June and he remembers bounding out of bed, throwing on the worn, ragged clothes he had, kissing his mother on the cheek, and tearing out the door.

He remembers bounding down the cobblestone street and sliding through crowds of people with ease before the sun had even fully come up.

And there it was, sitting in the port with its sails all bundled up in its mast and gleaming beautifully. Sollux had to stop for a moment and catch his breath, grinning widely before setting off again down the hill through winding streets.

He remembers finally being able to board the ship after years of waiting, looking up at his new Captain, black hair floating around her and brown as an oak tree, as she barked out orders and clapped a hand on her new crewmember’s shoulder.

“Are you ready, Captor?”

All he could do was nod and she grinned again, adjusting her eye patch as she strode across the deck.

He remembers all this and groans because it was so far away.

Sollux sat up and rubbed his head and looked around. Nothing was familiar. A rocky cliff jutted up around him, forming a semi circle of an enclave with a deep pool of water. It was like a really tiny bay, hidden away from the rest of the ocean. He tried to sit up more and winced, gingerly poking at his ribs which felt sort of fractured but maybe they were just sore.

Idly, he thinks back to the night before, when a terrible storm had ripped through their sails and he had been sent overboard into the waves. How he had ended up here was a mystery, since he wasn’t on a beach that he could have washed up onto. Eight years at sea and his fate was to be bested by a storm.

Giving up, Sollux laid back down and threw his hands over his face and groaned loudly at the build up of stubble there and also the fact that he was trapped without a chance of rescue.

“You’ll wake up the whole god damn island if you keep that shit up.”

Sollux’s eyes snapped open at the voice and he bolted up, wincing but brushing the pain away. He looked round and found no one.

“Who’s there?”

“Down here, jackass.”

In the small pool of water in front and slightly below him was a man, wading waist deep and looking up at Sollux with bright crimson eyes. He shook his head at the sight since it wasn’t too strange; his own eyes were a paragraph on their own weren’t they?

“I athume it was you that brought me here?” Sollux asked, edging closer to the edge of the pool.

“Yeah you’re welcome for that,” the man replied, wading closer and pushing hair out of his face.

“Well that wath my nectht order of buthineth, thanking you,” Sollux added, shrugging a bit and the man nodded, smirking. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Middle of the ocean? Somewhere off the coast of Africa,” he answered.

“Africa? Shit,” Sollux said, sitting down and letting his feet trail in the water.

“Not where you were expecting?”

“Not really,” he laughed, “latht time I checked, we were near Thpain.”

“Well that’s not really a long shot,” the man pointed out, “that storm was really powerful, must have knocked you off course.”

“I gueth tho. Why are you out here anyway?”

“Saving handsome men from the throes of the angry ocean, why else?” He flashed a smile and held out a ruby nailed hand. “Dave.”

Sollux took it carefully with his own calloused hand and shook it.

“Thollucth Captor.” He was rewarded with a flash of teeth. “Theriouthly though, do you live out here or thomething?”

Dave sighed and leaned back. Sollux tilted his head quizzically at the strange position until a deep red and gold scaled tail flew out of the water in front of him and splashed happily.

“You could say that, yeah.”

Now Sollux had heard stories of pirates running into mermaids before but they were all old and outdated and mermaids weren’t actually fucking real, right?

“Oh.”

It was all he could get out as Dave swam over and leaned on the rocks next to him, pulling himself out of the water a bit and Sollux could see the spot on his back where it changed from skin to scales, glinting crimson and burnt orange like his eyes. The fin surfaced every so often and it looked thin and spindly and veins of gold spreading through it.

“I’m thorry I’m thtill in shock that I wath rethcued by a fucking mermaid,” Sollux laughed after a while, trying his best to not stare.

“Hey it’s fine,” Dave shrugged, turning his body towards him and looking out past the mouth of the enclave, “I don’t think I’ve ever talked to someone this long in ages to be honest. They all flip out and run away.”

“I can underthtand flipping out, but running away?” Sollux asked, genuinely confused. “They at leatht thanked you, right?”

“No,” the merman sighed dramatically and looked back at Sollux, who suddenly wished he still had his shirt since he was pitiful in comparison to the creature next to him. “You’re the first in a while. But I understand if you want to get back to a more stable landmass so I’ll show you around the island and help you build a boat or something.”

“It’th okay,” Sollux said hurriedly, too much since now Dave was looking at him strangely, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to thtay for a bit and get back on my feet before thailing away.” He looked at his feet, still trailing in the water next to Dave’s tail. “If that’th okay with you.”

“Hell yes it’s okay with me,” came the reply and Sollux grinned. “Gets pretty lonely out here all by my lonesome anyway. You’ll be good company.”

Sollux followed the merman along the shore of the enclave to the main part of the island, which was to be his home for a very long time.


	12. movieth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starsreachdown asked you:  
> AND AND AND AND AND DaveSol being really cutesy in public and having to confront a hater

It was absolutely no secret that Sollux really fucking hated being out in public.

Sometimes though, he would have no choice as Dave dragged him out and forced him to get food or be social or whatever the hell it was kids did these days when they were glued to computers.

Dave was guilty of closing himself indoors more often than not, but Sollux was never the one to suggest leaving since it was stupid and pointless and

“Damn it Dave all thethe movieth thuck.”

They were outside the theatre perusing the selection and trying to decide which looked like the least terrible. Or the most terrible so they could have the maximum time of making out, which Sollux said was incredibly silly since they were basically just paying to grope each other somewhere they could get caught.

“Yeah but it’s way more fun, isn’t it?” Dave had sidled up behind him and was breathing right next to his ear and Sollux could have punched him except holy shit if he moved he’d probably get a boner. Not good. Not in the middle of public. Before he could say anything, a group passed by behind them and Sollux heard more than one utterance of a few choice words that made him roll his eyes and sigh simultaneously. Dave never got as sad as Sollux did over assholes, but he did get angry.

So much to Sollux’s lack of surprise, Dave spun him around and pinned him to the wall, kissing him hard and grabbing his hips dramatically. Sollux would have laughed at the obvious show but was too caught up with yeah even while laying it on pretty thick Dave was really attractive.

“You’re going to hell you sick fucks!”

Dave turned and smiled.

“Sorry I can’t hear you over how tight my boyfriend’s ass is.”

Oh my god Dave please. Sollux blushed an impressive shade of red.

The beefy necked bro threw out another repetition of the same insult before moving on with a disgusted look on his face.

“Fuck I am so hurt by your choice of words I will rethink my life immediately!” Dave looked back at his boyfriend after quieting down. “Hey, you alright babe?”

Sollux looked up and his small smirk faded. Dave knew how terrible middle school had been for him and had to hold himself back from kicking that unimaginative douche’s teeth in.

“I’m fine Dave. Thankth.”

Despite his strict no-touchy-feely-shit-in-public stance, Sollux leaned up to kiss Dave lightly before pointing to a truly awful looking movie poster.

“Thith one.”

“Anything you want, honeybee.”

Before they reached the doors, the jackass from earlier flew out of them and was closely followed by a man who looked strikingly similar to Michael Clarke Duncan.

“What’d you call my husband?”


	13. vibratorth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Sollux to Dave (406):Just replaced the batteries in my vibrator without turning on the lights. I need to get laid.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:37 –  
TA: just replaced the batteries in my vibrator without turning on the lights. i need to get laid.  
TG: oh hey whats up strider  
TG: nothing much man just sitting here dicking around what about you  
TA: shut up.  
TG: hey im just pointing out that you could work on your people skills  
TA: what people skills.   
TG: good point  
TG: but hey you’re never going to get laid with that attitude  
TG: so turn that frown upside down  
TA: i’m not frowning.  
TG: whatever  
TG: so really though  
TG: are we going to discuss the fact that you have a vibrator  
TA: i mean we can if you want. it’s just going to make things that much harder.  
TG: nice  
TA: what?  
TA: oh. god damn it dave.  
TG: ill be here all week  
TG: seriously i mean come on you cant expect me to not ask about your battery operated dildo   
TA: normally i’d say yes you can but since i brought it up, i cant really say much can i?  
TG: nope  
TG: how long has it been since youve gotten laid man  
TA: it’s been a few months.  
TG: jesus  
TG: girls must be lined up around the corner for a shot with you  
TA: nope. not a cute boy in sight either.  
TG: fucking shame  
TA: it’s only because i can’t see you.  
TG: oh ho captor are you coming onto me  
TA: as hard as i can turn that sentence into an innuendo.   
TG: you take my breath away  
TG: what color is it  
TA: red.  
TG: i like red  
TA: i’m aware.  
TG: so what were you saying about needing to get laid  
TA: i was saying it needed to happen. like. soon.  
TG: i mean as much fun as your vibrator sounds   
TG: pretty sure the real thing is preferable  
TG: and i could enter your line of sight pretty soon  
TG: since you dont live too far away  
TA: i dont know dave this thing is really good at what it does.   
TG: so am i  
TA: shit where were you a few months ago?  
TG: pining in my room because i didnt know my hot best friend was into me  
TA: could have asked.  
TG: could have told me  
TA: alright lets just skip the part where we bitch at each other for being fuckwits and fast forward to the part where you come over and fuck me.  
TG: now captor  
TG: i dont fuck on the first date  
TA: dave please im dying here.  
TG: you could show me how that thing works  
TA: fuck  
TA: get over here now  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 2:03 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was humanstuck so it didnt make sense for sollux to have a quirk idk


	14. rollercoathter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Sollux is a troll in this. Dave is trying to get Sollux onto a rollercoaster. Sollux proclaims he is pregnant. He isn't, he can't, but Dave doesn't know this. Cue freakout.

“Hell-“

“Sol come on it’s not even that bad.”

“-fucking-“

“Seriously look it’s only a few minutes and then it’s over.”

“-no.”

Dave sighed. The whole showing his alien boyfriend the sights of the world thing had been going absolutely swimmingly until the theme parks. He was of the firm mindset that Sollux had to ride the Hulk or his days on Earth would be meaningless.  
Sollux wanted no truck with the green monstrosity. 

“I can’t okay.”

“Well why not, you afraid you’re gonna get sick or something? I haven’t fed you anything weird today so I think you’ll be fine.”

The troll looked around casually until his eyes fell on a sign and he breathed a sigh of relief because holy shit he was saved.

“No it’th becauthe I’m-“ he squinted his eyes and tried to pronounce the word as best as he could, “-pregnant.”

Dave’s eyes shot open.

“But you’re,” he cleared his throat and pulled Sollux towards a nearby restaurant and sat him at a table, “you’re a dude? I mean I thought you were.” Shit. Dave should have really brushed up on troll anatomy before he went and stuck his dick blindly in one. Meanwhile, Sollux had brought out his phone and tapped a quick message to Karkat.

‘ii told dave ii wa2 pregnant what doe2 that mean’

“I am,” Sollux confirmed, not knowing what he was confirming. Dave pushed his glasses up into his hair and rubbed his eyes. He seemed pretty upset about the whole ordeal and Sollux kept his eyes glued to Dave’s face, tracking emotions and willing Karkat to text him back. 

“Well fuck,” Dave finally said, taking Sollux’s hand in his own and locking their eyes together. Sollux still had no fucking clue what was happening. “Fuck I’m sorry Sol, I should have asked how everything works for you and all that mess but I promise I’m not going to leave you over this okay? I’ll stick it out, I promise.”

Sollux had no idea what to say to this and was thankfully saved by his phone buzzing. He gave his boyfriend an apologetic look before unlocking it and opening the new message.

‘YOU FUCKING MORON YOU JUST TOLD YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT YOU’RE CARRYING AROUND HIS BABY INSIDE YOUR ORGANS. I WOULD SAY ABORT MISSION BUT THAT WOULD BE IN BAD TASTE.’

Fuck.

He looked up at Dave and several pieces of information clicked into his head and oh fuck he was the biggest idiot on this hunk of space rock.

“Oh my god Dave no I didn’t,” he sputtered out and Dave looked at him curiously. “I didn’t know what ‘pregnant’ meant I jutht thought it would get me out of riding that thing holy shit I’m thorry I didn’t mean to thcare you like that.”

Relief flooded Dave’s face and Sollux sighed, squeezing his hands and pinching the bridge of his nose holy shit how daft can you get?

“Fuck Sol you scared the piss out of me,” Dave laughed, pulling his shades back on. “Shit when we get back to the hotel we are learning every single part of each other’s anatomy before we do anything else alright?” 

Sollux nodded and grinned knowingly.

“No you asshole I mean for real,” Dave laughed, bumping the troll in the arm playfully, “so this lost in translation shit doesn’t happen again.” He stood up and offered his hand to Sollux before setting out again.

“You’d really stick with me if we had a weird alien human child hybrid?” Sollux said after a while and Dave grinned sheepishly.

“I guess so dude,” he responded, bumping their shoulders together.

Sollux floated away.


	15. pitha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Dave has no idea what to do for Sollux's wriggling day, so he tries to make a pizza, but turns out terribly. Then Sollux comes home before he can change anything so he sticks a candle in the pizza. And they sit and have bad pizza. (Or something like that) - Pizza Anon

Dave stood in front of the frozen food section and pondered his life choices. Also the massive selection of pizza.

No, this wouldn’t do. Damn it all, it was his boyfriend’s (matesprit? what?) first wriggling day on Earth and Dave was for sure not getting him a frozen pizza. He wandered around the store a little longer until he found a kiosk set up that had everything Dave needed to make his own pizza. Alfredo sauce, chicken breasts, spices, fucking gourmet shit, alright?

With his cart loaded and bottle of white merlot tucked under his arm, he checked out, getting knowing looks from the clerk, who didn’t even look the slightest taken aback when Dave said it was for his boyfriend’s birthday. It was a good night.

He spent the next few hours before Sollux got home from work in the kitchen, making dough from scratch, cooking chicken, slicing up vegetables. In fact, Dave was really fucking proud of himself until he started playing Mass Effect after the pizza had gone in the oven.

It was when Dave was holding back tears as Garrus told him all about the great bar in the sky that he smelled something astoundingly awful and oh god damn it.

“Shit!”

He was too late to save the pizza, and in any case, it tasted absolutely terrible. As it happened, one needed a little more experience than just reading the back of a jar   
when it came to making alfredo from scratch. 

The familiar sound of tires reached his ears and Dave had a minor freak out as he rummaged through drawers and found a single candle, stabbing it in the center of the awful creation and setting it on the table.

“Dave are you hom-?”

Sollux stopped in the middle of taking off his coat and looked at his matesprit standing next to the most unappealing mass of food he’d ever seen with the biggest god-please-like-this smile on his face. Sollux grinned and threw his jacket across a chair before crossing the room and pulling Dave into a huge hug.

“Dave you didn’t have to do any of thith,” Sollux was muffled by Dave’s shoulder and he just hugged back, sighing because he was pretty certain his boyfriend wouldn’t leave him over a ruined pizza but still. 

“How about I just take you out for dinner tonight?” Dave asked, pulling him back to place a kiss on his nose. 

“Hell no I’m going to eat the beautiful dinner you made me,” he laughed, sitting down and grabbing a slice. “Bethideth, I’m fucking thtarving.”

Dave followed suit and grabbed a piece of his own, sniffing it hesitantly before nibbling on the end of it. Sollux chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

“Okay listen I know it’s shit but come on dude spare my feelings a little,” Dave managed to get out between his own fit.

“Dave you know I lo-ike you a lot right?” he saved expertly, “but holy mother of grub thith ith the wortht thing I’ve ever had.” Dave looked up and nodded in agreement, pushing his plate away and downing a glass of juice.

“Hey at least I tried,” he shrugged. Sollux clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“And who am I to criticize you?”

The rest of the pizza lay forgotten as they celebrated more appealingly on the couch.


	16. bath down low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> DaveSol, Sollux singing/dancing/possibly stripping. If you can, incorporate Bass down low.
> 
> Anonymous asked you:  
> DaveSol. Sollux in thighhighs, high heels, and a garter belt.
> 
> A/N: meant to be read while listening to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOAMfUJ3tsc&feature=related

There weren't many places Dave could get away from prying eyes and inquiring minds. His favorite by far was a nightclub on the northeast side of town that very few people could get into and it was there he headed tonight, after a particularly exhausting day.

He nodded to the bouncer, who let him inside and his ears were immediately assaulted with the familiar, comforting bass that pounded through the building and synched with his heart and made him relax on command. A few minutes at the bar had him outfitted with a drink and he headed through a throng of people towards a door near the back of the club that was guarded by a burly looking man who merely nodded at him.

 

“How’s your night Mr. Strider?”

“About to get a lot better if Gemini’s here.”

“He’s always here if you are, sir.”

Dave smiled as the man opened the door to a small room that was much quieter than the floor but still louder than was normally recommended for human ears. He took his normal spot on the too big couch in one corner of the room and loosened his tie, finishing his drink and looking up as a well dressed waiter came up to him.

“Anything while you’re waiting?”

“How about a little Goose for my OJ?”

The waiter nodded, a small smile on his face and crossed the room to unlock a mini fridge, placing a handle of vodka on the table next to Dave, who waved him away politely as he made his own drink. The man bowed himself out of the room and Dave sprawled out on the couch, knees splayed apart and smirked when the small door began to open.

“You thertainly kept me waiting.”

A new song started and Dave tilted his head back a bit as Gemini strode out of his private room and Dave had to hand it to him, he had really out fucking done himself tonight.

“Now how did you know I had the shittest time at work tonight?” Dave asked as the lanky man sauntered towards him, bright blue heels clicking on the tile, “I’m starting to think you’re psychic.”

“No,” he drawled, snapping the lace of his garter and stopping a few feet in front of Dave, “I figured after two yearth of danthing for you I’d have your moodth down to a thienthe.”

“Damn you spoil me.”

“Hush.”

Dave complied and stuck to sipping his drink as Gemini began moving slowly in front of him.

“Ith it alright if I touch you tonight Mr. Thtrider?”

“You know you always ask that and the answer is always yes.”

Gemini pursed his lips and Dave knew it was a formality and he had to ask since normally the dancers weren’t allowed to come in physical contact with their clients at all. Dave was a special case since he’d been coming in so long and treated everyone respectfully and not to mention dropped massive amounts of cash on one dancer. Gemini didn’t mind since Dave wasn’t a fucking sleaze like the rest of his customers.

“I have ruleth to follow you know,” he said as he lowered himself in Dave’s lap, pulling on his tie and pushing his shades up into his hair. “You look ecthtra tired tonight.”

“I had an extra long day,” Dave replied, placing his hands on both of Gemini’s stocking clad thighs, rubbing them lightly.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, rolling his hips in circles and clenching the back of the couch behind Dave’s head, which he shook as he downed his drink.

“My night got infinitely better the second I walked in here,” he said, still smoothing over the dancer’s legs.

“Good to know I thtill have the thame effect on you ath I did two yearth ago,” Gemini confessed.

“I don’t think you could get any less attractive if you tried,” Dave said.

“You obviouthly haven’t theen me in the morning then.”

“No I haven’t.”

They share a look and it’s not so much awkward as it is them both trying to convince each other that it was a terrible idea.

Neither thought it was a terrible idea.

Gemini continued to dance as he sidled up to Dave’s ear and linked their hands together.

“The name’th Thollucth.”

Dave looked up at him surprised for a moment as Sollux smirked like the little shit he was and he was making everything way more difficult but Dave wasn’t about to fuck things up like he normally did.

“Nice to finally meet you Sol.”

Sollux bit his lip at the immediate nickname and wrapped Dave’s tie around his hand, pulling him closer and nipping at his bottom lip, making Dave jump slightly because that was sort of different from what they normally did, not like he was complaining.

“Likewithe.”

Dave looked at him curiously for a moment and took in everything about his stupid gorgeous face and artfully fucked up hair. Before he could comment on his odd behavior, Sollux sat up and tore off his shirt, throwing it behind him and leaning back down to drag his tongue across Dave’s lips and grinding down in his lap. Dave let his head hit the back of the couch and the tiniest of groans escaped his throat.

“What’s up with you tonight?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Sollux replied, smirking and snapping his hips again, eliciting another pitiful noise from the man under him, “can’t think of a better way to thpend my night off though.”

Dave didn’t say anything for a moment until it hit him and Sollux pressed their lips together.


	17. thupernaturalthtuck part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alecciobyas asked you:  
> Well, I could think of a few specific ones: like, Dave accidentally finding Sollux as a battery powering a facility, or like some ridiculous vampire/werewolf thing, or Dave going and bitching out Eridan after he went after Sollux, crap like that, ha ha  
> A/N: shameless pandering into the vampire/werewolf trend http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HChK8SpUFVg

A chorus of fucks echoed out of the not as empty as it had been a few minutes ago forest when a man emerged running at top speed through the brush, a bandana around the lower half of his face and a pair of glasses hiding his eyes. A long silver knife was clenched in one of his hands and a matching chain was wrapped around the other.

After a minute of running, the man stopped behind a tree, putting a hand to his mouth and catching his breath as quietly as he could. There were a few moments of silence and he looked around his haven of a tree, seeing nothing. Before his breath of relief could escape, a figure pounced in front of him, bloody face and tattered clothes, smiling indecently. 

“Sol.”

The unusually tall kid in front of him took a step closer.

“Dave you of all people should know you can’t outrun me,” came the growl of a voice and Dave tried to step back even though he was pressed against a fucking tree. 

He raised his knife, which Sollux merely chuckled at before grabbing his wrist and flinging the weapon to the side. Dave took the brief time he was distracted to wrap his hand around Sollux’s throat and the silver chain burned a mark in the skin there. Sollux howled and tossed Dave over his shoulder like a ragdoll before settling  
on top of him. 

“Fucking fiethty tonight, aren’t you Thtrider?” 

“Fucking talkative for a god damn dog,” Dave spat back, to which Sollux merely bared his teeth. “You smell like one too, jesus dude.”

Sollux ripped off his shades and was greeted with crimson eyes that were narrowed and if Sollux didn’t know any better, he’d say terrified. 

“So what now, you gonna rip out my throat or what?”

“Now why would I wathte an incredibly gorgeouth body like thith?” Sollux growled, pulling a thumb across Dave’s jaw, tilting his head up and rolling his hips down. 

“Fuck off, Sol,” Dave snarled, trying to rip his head away from the wolf’s grip, failing miserably as Sollux just relieved his face of the bandana. He grabbed Dave’s wrists and sent them flying above his head, opening his palms and weaving their fingers together.

“Come on Dave what’th tho different about me now?”

“Other than the fact that you randomly turn into a dog now,” Dave shrugged as best as he could with the surprisingly strong guy on top of him. 

“It’th not randomly it’th-“ 

“Dave!”

Sollux looked up at the distant shout and cursed under his breath.

“You think our friendth will thtill like me?” he asked lowly, leaning down to Dave’s ear and tightening his grip on his throat, “or will they try to thtab my heart out like  
you did Dave?”

“Hey you’re the one who goes fishing for hearts, Clifford,” Dave spat, not even bothering to call back. They’d find him eventually.

“Dave! Sollux!”

A deeper voice boomed out, closer than before and Dave smirked again.

“Sol we’re not gonna hurt you,” he said, injecting a note of pleading in his voice that he hoped Sollux heard. The wolf’s maniacal grin fell of his face slightly and he shook his head, hanging it low and screwing his eyes shut. “Just let us help you, you stubborn prick.” Sollux’s head snapped up and Dave blanched. He wasn’t too different but his eyes had been glazed over with black and his teeth had grown and sharp nails were digging into Dave’s shoulder. He suddenly looked torn between rage and fear. 

“Dave I,” he tried to get out past his growing teeth and Dave grabbed his shoulders and sat them both up, “I don’t.. can’t thtop thi- fuck I’m thorry-“ He threw his head back and let out a ghastly howl just as two figures crashed through the underbrush behind Sollux. Dave rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around Sollux’s lower back and the other around his neck and held him in place.

“Took you assholes long enough now come on!” he shouted. 

“Yeah well next time you high tail it into the woods to look for your boyfriend try and let us know beforehand okay?” the man with the shorter hair quipped, looking over at his companion nervously. 

“Come on, Dean, cut him some slack he’s been through hell tonight,” he said lowly, pulling a large gun from his back and training it towards the two men on the ground in front of them. Dean had nothing to say to this and stood back, one hand on the butt of his pistol.

“Sol you’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna fix you alright?” Dave chanted and Sollux struggled to turn to face him and put their foreheads together.

“No jutht, come on Dave you guyth know what to do,” he spat out, thrashing lightly against Dave’s grip, “you wouldn’t do thith for any other monthter tho ju-“

There was a quiet pop and suddenly Sollux wasn’t talking anymore. His eyes widened the slightest bit before fading back to their normal colors and Sollux slumped to the ground. Dave stared for a moment as he let the wolf slip from his arms and the two men came into view.

“Sam what the fuck did you do?” he choked out, standing up and stumbling towards him.

“Dave calm down it was just a tranquilizer,” Sam held out his arm and put the gun down on the ground beside him as Dean walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright man?”

“Peach fucking cobbler over here.”

Dean laughed hollowly and the three men turned towards where Sollux lay on the ground, breathing shallowly.

“What are we gonna do with him?” Dave asked, walking back over to him and brushing a clump of hair out of his face.

The brothers exchanged worried looks and with Dave’s help, they loaded him in the backseat of the Impala.


	18. shotgun wedding and a thtain on my shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> Mituna comes to visit Dave and Sollux? yes. <3
> 
> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> This involves Mituna before his accident/ overload. Sollux goes downstairs to get some juice, and finds himself in the arms of the one that broke in. The guy is about to kidnap/kill Sollux when the intruder finds himself looking down the barrel of a double barrel shotgun that big brother Mituna is holding.
> 
> A/N: mild trigger for abuse i think?

The Captor family had never been completely normal. When their father died, Mituna had been forced into the role of stand in dad at the age of thirteen, taking care of his seven year old brother and miraculously keeping them out of a home by squatting in an old apartment above a sweet old lady who thought Mituna looked old enough to have a kid. He bought him clothes and walked him to school and carried him around on his back through the park and did his math homework for him when Sollux had passed out on the table. 

When he was sixteen, Mituna dropped out of high school and helped Sollux through his classes, working during the day when their father’s money had run out and they were well and truly on their own. By the grace of god, Sollux got through high school and Mituna had landed a decent job that paid him well and got them a small but comfortable apartment on the nicer side of town. 

Sollux finally turned eighteen and even though they both hated it, he moved a few towns over to go to college and hugged his big brother tight and said he’d come back as often as he could and Mituna just smiled tightly and let his little brother go and thought you know what, maybe I didn’t do such a bad job after all.

Sollux only met two people at college that he could stand and he ended up dating one. The other developed an alarming obsession and it took Sollux’s new boyfriend several times and one sort of fight to get him to back off, for which Sollux was eternally grateful. 

Mituna texted him every day and called him every weekend and asked if he was getting enough to eat and Sollux always ugh yes of course you didn’t raise me to be a dumbass did you? And Mituna just smiled and that’s my brother now come visit me for Christmas. 

‘can i bring my boyfriend?’

‘Of course you can but I better be swept off my feet.’

‘asshole’

‘Cum dumpster.’

‘youre fucking gross dude’

Mituna was overjoyed that his brother was coming home; he didn’t care if Sollux brought home a god damn dog as long as he showed up. He was still the same, messy hair and crooked glass to match his smile and holding his hand was probably one of the douchiest people Mituna had ever seen, but he quickly warmed up to Dave, who’s tongue was just as silver as Sollux’s, if not a bit more laden with sarcasm. 

They stayed for a week and it was the best week. Sollux couldn’t believe they had a normal life and was so fucking proud of his brother and Mituna just fed them so much food and doted on Sollux way too much but Dave just looked between them and smiled goofily and rested his chin in his hands because he missed his brother too. 

Mituna made a big show when he told Sollux that he and his boyfriend had to sleep in separate beds and threw Dave a sly wink as Sollux looked at him incredulously and tried to put him in a headlock as Dave looked on and just laughed his ass off against the wall and pulled Sollux into his old bedroom as Mituna threw a condom at him before shutting the door and Sollux threw his shoe at the door and they just heard a cackle that faded out as Mituna retreated to bed.

It was so early, Sollux didn’t even bother putting on his glasses to read the blurry LED display of the clock as he meandered out of bed, careful to not wake Dave and headed downstairs as quiet as he could.

The flat was dark and only a sliver of light made its way through the crack in the kitchen curtains from the lamp outside and maybe if Sollux had put his glasses on he would have seen the lumpy shadow in the corner.

He found himself against the wall and before he could make a sound, a hand planted itself over his mouth and Sollux squinted to see the guy who had stalked him, standing in front of him with a deadly look in his eye and Sollux just.. well this was it. 

The creep leaned closer and whispered a few things in his ear and Sollux turned away as best as he could, wishing the guy would just kill him instead of what he was suggesting. 

The cock of a shotgun resounded through the kitchen and the man’s eyes went wide as he was jerked forward and muttered a curse.

“Sorry what was that?”

The light clicked on and Sollux winced, the hand at his mouth slowly slid down and the man turned round to make acquaintance with a sawed off shotgun. Sollux hurried around and stood behind Mituna, slinking against the wall and hyperventilating. Thankfully, Dave had bounded downstairs and stared at the scene for a moment before bundling Sollux in his arms and pulling out his cell phone.

With the cops finally gone and the weird asshole taken to jail and three cups of tea set in front of them, Sollux was too shaken to go back to sleep and Dave and Mituna were more than happy to sit with him. Halfway during ‘Decoy Bride’, Sollux was snoring lightly and Dave looked over to Mituna, who was staring at the screen and drumming out a beat on Sollux’s leg. 

“I’m glad he’s got you.”

Mituna looked over at him and smiled tiredly.

“Likewise.”


	19. athteroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Great! what about... Sollux sacrificing him to save everyone and Dave fliping his shit and wanting to stop him.
> 
> Anonymous asked you:  
> Dave having to deal with Sollux being in a coma. Sollux waking up is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the feels

Dave didn’t even know the guy. He’d seen him around the asteroid a few times, floating aimlessly behind the spooky ghost girl and just sort of waving at everyone. 

Dave thought he was sort of cute.

The Knight of Time had taken to sitting alone on a tower and looking behind them as they raced through space, his eyes fixed on everything they were leaving   
behind. One day he found himself not as alone as he would have liked to be.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I’m Sollux.”

“Dave.”

“I know.”

“Hmmph.”

Fucking psychics. Dave had had it with their shit. Always knowing his name and being attractive wait what? First Jade and now this Sollux guy who was dangling his legs off the tower and just smiling vaguely as if everything were perfect. Dave looked at him strangely and it was sort of nice, being around someone who wasn’t flipping their shit completely. 

They didn’t talk a lot that day but they did bond a little more than Dave expected.

“You know I tried talking to you once.”

Dave looked over at him and laughed. If laughing was pushing more air out of his nose that necessary. 

“When?”

“You were just a baby. Sitting in your meteor hole with those stupid glasses.”

“You fuckers really watched our whole lives, didn’t you?”

“Heh, I didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Terezi pushed me out of the way. Said she smelled you first.”

Silence.

“Oh.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing that’s just. Weird to think about is all.”

The troll shrugged and stared at nothing.

It was too late in the game to get attached to anyone.

They talked a few more times until one day Sollux wasn’t waiting at the tower. Dave let himself be sad for a moment before snapping out of it and come on man it was just a troll. Nothing special about him, right? Except those few times they’d finished each other’s sentences and Sollux had made Dave dissolve into a fit of laughter that didn’t stop for a few minutes and the troll had just looked on bemusedly and smiled more warmly. 

When the asteroid began to shake, Dave thought nothing of it. In fact no one thought anything of it until the walls of space they flew through began looming closer. 

Dave stood on his tower and watched vague shapes pass by quickly behind the thin veil of paradox space and felt sad he’d never meet the rest of his friends. 

A hand clapped on his shoulder and Dave jumped, turning around to see Sollux standing next to him, eyes glowing faintly and staring ahead of him. 

“What’s it look like, Dave?”

“What?”

“Behind the wall, can you see it?”

Dave tore his gaze from the troll’s face and regarded it.

“Sort of.”

“What’s it look like?”

“I can’t really tell. Just a bunch of shapes and colors and shit.”

The yellowblood sighed.

“I was hoping it was beautiful.”

Dave studied it a bit more.

“I guess it is. Once you get past the fact it’s going to kill us.”

The wall loomed closer and Sollux let out a short bark of a laugh.

“No it won’t.”

And he smiled and his eyes crackled with electricity and he soared into the air, twisting and heading towards the wall as far as he could go.

Dave was livid.

“Captor come back what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

The troll either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him.

“Sollux you can’t do this on your own let me get someone!”

Sparks flew around the Gemini and he held his hands out, a ball of light growing between them.

“Sol please!”

A loud boom, and Dave had to shield his eyes as he was thrown backwards.

When he came to a moment later, the wall had disappeared and the asteroid had stopped shaking. He shook his head and looked around, spotting a lifeless figure a   
few meters away. 

“Sollux?” 

Dave scrambled over and grabbed the troll’s wrist, pulling him into Dave’s arms and gold liquid poured out of his ears, his mouth, and covered his neck and shirt.   
Dave’s face froze as he gathered the gangly troll into his arms and made to stand up.

“Dave it’s okay, just leave him there.”

His head snapped up and there was Kanaya with a hand on his shoulder and looking down at him fondly.

“No we need to get hi-“

“I can handle this.”

She knelt down next to him and placed Sollux’s head gently on the ground, pressing against certain points at his neck and head and stomach.

Dave sat back and watched her work in a daze, wondering how the fuck his day flipped around so quickly.

“Is he alright?”

Kanaya didn’t say anything for a few moments. A troubled look flew over her face as her fingers touched lightly to Sollux’s temple before she sat back and sighed, her   
hands clasped in her lap as she looked over her friend’s body.

“He’s alive.”

Dave sighed and pushed his glasses up into his hair, rubbing his face with a shaking hand.

“But I don’t know if he’ll wake up.”

He stopped and opened a bleary crimson eye to fix on her face.

“What.”

“He’s comatose, Dave,” she said softly, fixing Sollux’s shirt and using her sleeve to wipe a stream of blood under his nose. 

Dave had nothing to say and Kanaya understood.

Between the two of them, they carried the yellowblood to Dave’s quarters and laid him on the bed, the small group of others looking on from the doorway.   
Karkat had screamed a bit at no one in particular for a while and Terezi just laid a hand on Dave’s shoulder as he cleaned the blood from Sollux’s face. 

After a few months, everyone was used to the fact that their friend just sort of laid there and stopped wondering when he’d wake up, too afraid to say that he probably wouldn’t.

When he did, Dave was the first one he saw, slumped over in his chair snoring, a book resting on his chest. 

He fell down a lot and said a lot of things that didn’t make sense and Dave had to help him in and out of clothes for the most part, but in between his bouts of cursing and long strings of apologies, Dave still took care of him because Sollux saved everyone’s asses.

They all owed him.


	20. ancthiety ith a theriouth issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Sollux has a medical condition. Dave doesn't find out... until he finds out the hard way.
> 
> pipichon asked you:  
> davesol, sollux being depressive and dave trying to help.
> 
> A/N: i detail a panic attack in this chapter so if that triggers you, just skip this one completely <3

Calm down, Captor.

It’s just a car.

And you’ve been with this guy for over three months, a fucking record! Don’t want him to find out how broken you are. Plus you can deal with this on your own. Easy.

Except now his hands were shaking and he had buried his face in the pillow and curled in on himself and his heart tore itself from his chest and splattered on the wall  
and if this wasn’t a stroke he didn’t know what was.

Sollux had learned the finer points of keeping his panic attacks mostly silent and found a moment to thank fuck Dave was a heavy sleeper.

Okay and he actually did feel really bad for not telling Dave about not only the Bipolar Disorder he’d been diagnosed with but the Generalized Anxiety that came with it free of charge, no refunds. But he could hide it. He had been for several months and hell it wasn’t like the majority of people thought these were real diseases  
anyway.

When it happened, they were sitting on the couch watching television and suddenly he felt it creeping up the back of his neck and oh god not here, not when Dave was around. It must have shown on his face and Sollux wasn’t really surprised; the added anxiety of Dave finally finding out made the whole attack that much worse and soon his head was in his hands and he couldn’t breathe and he was just barely aware of Dave in front of him, holding his shoulders in place.

“No no I’m okay I’m fine I’ve had a few minutes to deal with the fact that I’m dying and I accept my fate,” Sollux rambled, slumping sideways as Dave crawled over, cradling Sollux’s head in his lap and telling him to breathe-

“I am breathing-“

“Not very well not stop being a snarky bitch and take a deep breath.”

“…”

“Better?”

“Fuck no I’m having a heart attack and I’m pretty sure I have canther and I lied I’m tho not okay with dying holy shit pleathe don’t let me die Dave-“

“Babe.”

“What-“

“What are you afraid of right now?”

“Nothing. Everythi-fuck I don’t know.”

“Can I hold you? Would you be okay with that?”

“Sure I gueth.”

“Come here.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Sollux laid curled up on Dave’s chest, alternating between sobbing, hyperventilating, and waxing philosophical about the remainder of his lifespan. Dave remained silent and stroked his hair, humming occasionally when Sollux had paused.

Sollux snapped his head up to look at his boyfriend with a fearful expression after his breathing had resumed normally.

“You alright now Sol?”

He nodded.

“What just happened and how do you want me to deal with it in the future?”

Sollux gaped for a moment before looking away and resettling them into a more comfortable position.

“Well?”

“Thorry.. I wath jutht rethigned to the fact that there wathn’t gonna be a future.”

“That may have just been the anxiety talking.”

Sollux grimaced and yes that was probably true.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Dave asked lightly, brushing tangled hair from Sollux’s face. 

“No one really taketh it theriouthly,” he replied, his voice coming out strained and muffled. Dave squeezed him and planted a kiss to his head because yeah Sollux was damn right about that.

“I do.”

“Tho you’re okay with dealing with me?”

“Sol I’m not ‘dealing’ with you,” Dave said, tilting his face up with a thumb and kissing his nose, “I just want to be here for you and give you whatever help you need,  
alright?”

Sollux finally smiled.

Turns out kissing was a great way to feel better after a panic attack.


	21. teQUILAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Dave introduces his yellow blooded troll boyfriend to tequila. 
> 
> querulousartisan:  
> Dave introducing troll Sollux to alcohol.

“It thmellth like shit.”

Dave sighed and snatched the bottle out of the troll’s hands, pouring them both a healthy amount in their respective glasses before pushing Sollux’s over to him and raising his own.

“It’s Patron, of course it smells like shit,” he explained, taking the troll’s hand to put a pinch of salt between his thumb and abnormally long forefinger.

Sollux watched the ritual with interest flickering in his bi-colored eyes. Or it could have been lightning. Dave was never really sure. Ever since the game had ended and the trolls had come to live on Earth, everything had gone sort of back to normal. Half the kids graduated high school and continued their education while the other half and most of the trolls had just started living. The education system in 2015 was fucking appalling, ever since the Mass Debations of 2012 when a huge fluke (well they said it was a fluke when in reality, the anti-christ had been appointed president since his son had bought all the voting machines in the state of Ohio, thus turning the election upside down, killing all hope for students, hopeful students, people of color, women, homosexuals, people who weren’t mormon, and residents of Florida [now completely owned by former Governor Rick Scott, who appointed himself ‘Ricktator of the Republic of Florida’]) ruined all future prospects for anyone seeking higher education.

“Ath long ath it tathteth good,” Sollux shrugged, picking up his glass and balancing the pile of salt, watching Dave for his cue. “Jutht tell me what to do and when to do it.”

Dave nodded and raised his glass before downing it in one go, slamming it on the table and licking the mound of salt from his hand. Again, the troll followed all this with a curious gaze until the salt bit was reached. Then his gaze was less curious and more penetrating. He saw Dave shudder and gooseflesh rise up over his arms and the troll cocked his head because that was intensely alien. He realized he had been staring for far too long and hastened to down his own glass, scrunching his eyes shut at the not-quite-sweet liquid and the bite of the salt afterwards. Sollux couldn’t tell but he thought Dave had the same look on his face when he was finished.

They grinned and poured another shot.

Two hours, eight shots split between them, and several articles of clothing removed later, they found themselves on the back porch, smoking and giggling and frightening passerby on the street beside them.

“Sol you never told me if you like Earth or not.”

The question came suddenly and Sollux didn’t expect it, since they had just been talking about whether or not Taco Bell sounded like a good idea.

“I don’t know, it’th…” he paused and took another drag, mainly to avoid Dave’s gaze. He’d taken off his glasses a while ago and Sollux found it difficult to look directly into the guy’s eyes. It was easier to just pretend they didn’t carry the weight of the four years that never really happened. “It’th interethting.” Dave laughed.

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” Dave responded, taking a swig from the handle and passing it to the troll. They’d given up on shot glasses about an hour into their escapade.

“Well it’th hard to ecthplain, Dave,” the troll tried again, twisting his body on the chair to face him, “I thtill don’t underthtand why you humanth do at leatht ninety nine perthent of the thtupid shit you do, thinthe everyone theemth tho mitherable about it afterwardth.” Dave shrugged hopelessly at that.

“I guess you got us there,” he sighed. He had often wondered why the troll had stuck around as long as he had. The rest of the trolls had originally stuck together since being alone on a strange new planet was bound to be terrifying for anyone, but had quickly scattered across the land. Dave had been living with Terezi up until two years ago, when she decided that learning the laws of the United States of America would be the greatest challenge she could ever face. It was only a few weeks of solitude until Sollux had shown up, having been kicked out of his place with Karkat and went to Dave’s on John’s recommendation. They’d hit it off immediately and were now unseperable.

“Don’t you ever want to go out and explore it?” he asked again when the silence had gone on long enough. The troll shrugged and took another dram.

“Not really,” he said, “I gueth it’d be fun but right now I’m thort of content with thith.” He suddenly startled the shit out of himself by hiccuping, his psionics flipping out for a moment and sending a lamp flying across the porch, which Dave caught.

“You alright there buddy?”

“What the fuck did I jutht do.”

“Just a hiccup, Sol. No need to fly off the handle.”

The troll looked around wide eyed for a moment before hiccuping again and laughing.

“I had a lot of fun tonight. Thankth.”

Dave looked up at the troll, who still had a goofy, lopsided smile on his face and Dave melted into the floor, never to be seen again. Headlines plastered the papers the next day ‘SUDDEN DISAPPEARENCE OF LOCAL MAN’ and people whispered good gosh what happened and only Dave would know that it had been that stupid fucking troll with his stupid fucking smile that finally did him in. He’d battled with a time travelling demon that ate universes for breakfast and one armed mutant dogs powered by ancient magic and mastered the laws of time and it was Sollux ‘hey-Dave-what’th-tequila’ Captor that killed him, of all things.

“We should do it more often.”

Again with the melting.


	22. dateth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brandyharrington aka shaleimp asked you:
> 
> i was trying to thing of prompts but i could nt but hwa t about dave and sollux being 13 year old losers going on their first date and sitting in the back of bro's van while bro embarrasses dave in front of his crush

“No stop.”

“Come on it’ll be cute stop being an asshole.”

“I’m going to punch you.”

“Now bro, we both know what happened last time you thought you could punch me.”

Sollux looked on between the two as they bantered and tried not to snicker too loudly.

Meanwhile, Dave was absolutely mortified that his brother was actually doing his level fucking best to embarrass the shit out of him in front of his two day boyfriend, not that he had expected anything less.

On Thursday, Dave had finally plucked up the courage to lean against the cute nerdy loser’s locker and tilt his shades a bit and ask him to see a movie that Saturday and try to not hyperventilate and it seemed to have worked since now they were both sitting in the back of his brother’s van being driven to the only mall in town.

Bro was now telling the story of how little Dave Strider had once burst forth from the dressing stall at the age of six completely naked, hands on his hips in front of a gaggle of old women and sang at least two and half 90s club songs before Bro had managed to wrangle him back into the stall.

“Man he really liked the Eurythmics.”

“Oh my god.”

This time, Sollux gave up on trying to quell his laughter and it came forth in waves, his shoulders shaking as Dave pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. So much for copping a feel tonight.

The movie went well enough and despite the tales from days past, Dave managed to link their fingers together and had no idea what movie they had even watched.

“You know I think thothe thtorieth are kind of cute,” Sollux murmured in the dark, their heads pressed close together. Dave groaned quietly.

“Yeah, /you/ do,” he said, “but come on the one with the apple juice though, what you must think of me.” Sollux giggled as softly as he could.

“I thtill think you’re great and if anything they make me like you more? I don’t know.” He lapsed into silence and continued to not watch the movie.

Dave rolled his eyes as they walked out of the theatre, not holding hands anymore but still walking closer to each other than neccessary, at the sight of his brother leaned against his van, jingling his keys and whistling.

“How was the movie?”

“Fucking incredible.”

This earned Dave an obligatory pap on the head.

The boys climbed their way into the backseat and settled in for what was undoubtedly more story time, but Bro’s phone rang the second he started the van and talked the whole way to drop Sollux off.

Which was lucky because Dave got the best kiss ever.


	23. thocially inept athhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> HighschoolStuck: Dave is giving a presentation in front of the class and with a little help of technical difficulties it's projected to the whole class, including Sollux, that he has a huge crush on Sollux.

As luck would have it, Sollux Captor was the coolest motherfucker since Oedipus. Alright bad joke, but the point's been made. During middle school he'd been shoved into lockers, pushed around, called every name in the cliche bully book, but the summer after 8th grade he'd blossomed into someone completely unrecognizable from the skinny little fucker the year before. There had been the months of speech therapy, several eye exams to fit in contacts, and countless trips to Goodwill, but the first day of high school was probably the best day of Sollux's life. He could say his name properly (most days), his mismatched eyes had become intriguing rather than strange (okay they were still a little strange). He wasn't football player, Abercrombie wearing, bleach blonde douchebag status or anything, but at least everyone knew him and his silver tongue, and respected the shit out of him. In conclusion, let's just say these days he was a hot commodity. 

On the other end of the spectrum, Dave Strider had discovered the world of video games. Now, while we're all aware that just because one plays video games doesn't mean theyre a socially inept asshole, that's the route Dave had taken. Growing up, he'd hidden behind his shades and the 6th grade girls had giggled and skirted past him, fluttering their eyes and Dave just stood there impassively. Just before high school began, their father walked out without a backwards glance and he was doing just as well as his brother in terms of dealing with it. Which was, not very well, thank you very much. Dave became a recluse as his brother picked up a second job and that was all there was to it. The friends he used to have left him because he was too much of a downer, and the ones he tried to make never stayed around long. John Egbert was the only one that stuck around, but sometimes he had his own circle to be with. 

It was around winter break during their first year that Dave noticed how attractive Sollux really was.

Which was strange because he distinctly remembered calling Sollux a.. what was it? Ah yes, thocially inept athhole. 

Oops.

So for three straight years he pined and pined and took up photography and hung around the art room to snap shots of his one true love and wrote awful songs on his electric guitar about the idiot with the crooked smile and was tripped up in the hallways. Girls still giggled at him, but it was more maliciously than anything. Around eleventh grade, the fact that he was gay was spread around the school like wildfire and John still stuck by his side, regardless of the slurs thrown their way. When John's tires had been found slashed in the parking lot, Dave told him it was okay if John needed some time away. He took the offer. 

Around senior year, Dave finally caught a break in the form of a shared Chemistry class with Sollux. Didn't mean they talked or anything, but hey, a break's a break. He sat in silence most of the year, listening to his music in the back of the class, occasionally playing Spyro on his DS, until one terrible day they had oral presentations. 

He was late for school that day and had to barrel out the door, toast in his mouth like some kind of shitty anime, laptop crooked under his arm and speeding down the street. Luckily, he wasn't actually that late. Unluckily, he had no time to change his desktop background. 

The projector had been set up and Dave walked in, waving to his teacher sheepishly before taking his usual spot. The doofy asshole who normally sat in front of him turned around and did what he normally did.

"Why were you late, still at home polishin' your ballet awards?"

"What are you, fuckin' five?"

This earned him a swift kick to the shin. Fucker.

Dave snuck a look at Sollux, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest and damn it he was gorgeous. He was the only kid in the school who had mastered the art of sideburns and it sure was a good look on him. His eyes were pried away as he heard his name being called and alright man, ten minutes talking to these fuckers and you're good to go.

He crawled through the desks, narrowly missing getting tripped and he was too used to this by now to get pissed off. He opened his laptop, hooking the projector cord into it. There was no way this could possibly go wrong.

Immediately, the entire class burst into laughter. Dave looked up and the only one who wasn't splitting at the seams was Sollux, who was staring straight ahead with the most peculiar look on his face and it hit him.

The wall sized projector screen was currently showing one of Dave's favorite pictures of Sollux ever taken (in his opinion). Which totally proved that Dave was a stalker. Who stalked Sollux Captor. Since, wait when was this taken? Oh yeah, tenth grade. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a few choice F-bombs were thrown at him and that was when Ms. Mayram stood up.

"That's about enough!" 

The class went silent, save a few snickers. She turned to the main offender.

"Ampora, principal's office, now. And you are further banned from this project. You will be receiving an F." 

The kid groaned and wondered why he should be punished for calling the f-

"Now."

He kicked himself away from the desk and left. 

Meanwhile, Dave had packed up his laptop and slung his bag over his shoulder and was heading out the door. His teacher caught up to him and held it shut for a moment.

"Dave I know how hard this is but if yo-"

"I'm fine Ms. Mayram, thanks." 

They both knew he wasn't. She let him go.

Sollux chased after him, to much cat calling and rude noises. 

"Go on Captor, kick his ass!"

"You too, principal's office."

Out in the hallway, Sollux caught up to Dave and paused in front of him. Dave stopped, looking down at his feet.

"Sup, man."

"You tell me."

Dave shrugged and adjusted his bag. 

"You know I haven't had my hair like that since sophomore year."

"Yeah."

Sollux frowned and it was obvious he wasn't getting shit out of him this way. He changed his tactics by shoving him against the locker.

"Tho what, am I good enough for you now, Thtrider?"

"Wait what?"

"Now that I don't thound like a fucking nerd and I got rid of my glatheth I'm okay in your book? Ith that it?"

"Get the fuck off me man, not everything's about you, alright?"

He pushed him away but Sollux kept close, staring him down as best as he could. This /was/ Dave Strider, the kid who helped him out of the sandbox in kindergarten, the kid who let Sollux sit at his table and borrow his crayons because no one else wanted to deal with him. The same guy who ran around with the kids who gave him hell in middle school. And he would be more upset, but a pair of broken glasses was nothing compared to the weight of losing your father. Or getting the shit kicked out of you because you preferred people of your own gender. Sollux deflated.

"Listen I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm sorry about everything." Dave smiled sadly.

"Nah I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"What for being a dick in seventh grade?" Sollux laughed, shaking his head, "I think you've had it way worse." Dave pushed his glasses into his hair and Sollux couldn't help but let out a stupid audible gasp. 

"Yeah well let's just let bygones be bygones, hm?"

"I can live with that."

They couldn't tell you when it clicked, but the moment it did, they were inseparable.


	24. mountainth made of thteam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Dave decides to take Sollux on a hike, but Sollux has no idea how long the hike is (it's about 2 hours up a mountain, 2 hours back down) and Sollux is rather ill prepared for it.

"Oh my god thith ith way longer than you told me it wath going to be."

"Dude we've been walking for like ten minutes."

Sollux rolled his eyes and he was pretty sure he'd been tramping up this mountain for ten years. For their first Christmas together, Dave had taken his boyfriend to the Catskill mountains in upstate New York and so far, it had been going well. Until Sollux had taken his first glimpse of the mountain and proclaimed that he needed to be on top of that like a certain Strider he knew. And Dave groaned and Sollux pinned him to the hotel door and they had great sex but that's beside the point. 

Dave warned him about the climb, about the bears, about the four fucking hour long climb, did he mention that? And Sollux just nodded and danced on the spot in his too big parka and knit gloves (courtesy of Rose) and snow boots and three layers of pants and Dave had to stop himself because getting all those layers on took the better part of thirty minutes and they were already losing daylight. Sollux wanted to hike at night so when they reached the top they could look at the stars and kiss each other a lot but Dave quickly stamped out that idea because did he mention /the fucking bears/??

It took an hour to get there and pack and Sollux danced some more and twirled around and "Come onnnnn Dave let'th go I wanna thee the entire thtate of New York okay?" 

Dave laughed and never thought Sollux would be this adventurous. It was really endearing. 

About ten minutes in, Dave looked back and there was his boyfriend, peeling off his parka and grumbling. Dave was dressed in two layers and a windbreaker, a woolen hat on top of his head and hiking boots. 

"You alright back there, Sol?"

"Shut up I hate you."

"Hey now you were the one who wanted to climb the mountain."

"Thith mountain thuckth and you thuck and why ith it tho fucking hot??"

"Because you're moving, you're working up your body temperature."

"Well it'th negetive five thouthand degreeth out here and I should be cold, god damn it."

Dave laughed. 

The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully, if you don't count the almost sprained ankle, the tiptoeing by the bear's cave, the fall that left a bruise on Dave's ass for at least three weeks, or the half hour they spent sitting on a rock while Sollux told Dave just how awful nature actually was. 

Once on the top of the mountain, Sollux flopped down on the biggest rock he could find, now down to one layer up top and minus his hat. He closed his eyes and wondered when he could just die and how high the mountain was and if he could just jump off it to save himself the misery of climbing back down. 

"Sol, c'mere."

"Hhhhnnnng."

"Come on babe just a second."

Sollux huffed and got up, tramping to where Dave was. 

"What."

"Look."

He did, and it was beautiful. The entire state was stretched out before them, mountainous and green and white and hazy near the horizon. The sky was a crystal blue and the wind whipped around them, causing Sollux to throw his hat and parka back on before wrapping his arms around Dave and just staring. 

"You glad you came up?"

"Hmmf."

Dave pulled him close for a kiss that lasted as long as the hike.

"Come on don't be like that. It's beautiful and you know it."

"It really ith. Thankth for putting up with me on the way here."

"My pleasure."

The trip down was much more manageable, though it lasted just as long it seemed to go by quickly since it was downhill and they talked the whole way. 

The next day, Sollux could not get up out of bed no matter how hard he tried. At one point, he had to piss like a racehorse but ended up just sort of rolling out of bed and crawling down the hallway, much to Dave's amusement. Sollux aimed a kick to his shin and ended up curling his knees to his chest instead. It was then Dave took pity on him and carried him to the bathroom.

"So you want to climb Storm King tomorrow?" Dave asked once Sollux was safe back in bed with a cup of hot tea and Dave was freshly showered.

"Fuck no."

"It's a way shorter climb and now that your muscles are sort of used to it I'm su-"

"Dave I will punch you."

"Oh please you're too sore to take a piss, you couldn't swing at me if you tried."

"I mean I'm not /that/ thore..."

And he really was but damn it did Dave look good in nothing but a towel.


	25. thtupid god damn airportth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sollux and Dave trapped in an airport for 48 hours.

Before the mountain, there was the airport.

Actually, this is the story of how Sollux and Dave started dating.

 

They were flatmates first, careful around each other since they were friends of friends, never delving into deeper feelings than "hey dude what do you want on your pizza". Sure there were talks of how Dave was raised by his brother and how Sollux raised his and many of their stories mirrored the others' so much that they couldn't /not/ be friends. Soon "what do you want on your pizza" transformed into "what's your favorite movie of all time" and then to "why did he leave, Sol?".

That summer, Dirk had invited them both down to Texas for a week long visit, both tickets paid for and they'd have free room and board and all the food they could ever want but just get your asses down here, alright?

One Sunday in July, the two boys found themselves lugging one bag each and shoving each other playfully the whole five hour trip across the border and into the Jacksonville airport, where trouble reared its ugly head. So yeah most airports weren't actually that bad but let's face it, this was /JAX/ and they had successfully fucked up their tickets so hard they were stuck in the International Hub for almost 48 hours. And it was really fucking awful. Maybe it was just how life unfolded or maybe it was the gods finally taking pity upon the two idiots, giving them time to talk about what the'yd needed to talk about for months.

"Dave why don't you have a girlfriend?"

They had been camped out in front of a cascade of windows that overlooked a runway for at least 12 hours and Dave started from a psuedo sleep and lolled his head to the side. They were sitting back to back, their luggage used as an armrest and Sollux was playing his DS. Dave frowned and pulled his shades off, rubbing his eyes and checking the time. Midnight. Awesome. His foggy mind remembered that Sollux had asked him something and he frowned, confused.

"I don't know, should I have one?"

"I'm jutht curiouth."

He put his game down and worried at his lower lip. It was obvious Dave was going to have to prod to get anything out of him now.

"Come on man what's up. Talk to me. Twelve hours in an airport got you waxin' philisophical?" he asked, turning around and putting his back to the window, Sollux still slouched against his arm.

"I mean all I'm thaying," he started, turning with him and keeping them pressed together, "you're really fun to hang out with, you're interethting. Cute too." He paused. "I gueth." Dave laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming on to me, Captor."

"Thethe are jutht thingth I've notithed, okay?" he said quickly. "You haven't actually made an effort to go out and meet anyone. It'th weird, ith all."

"Yeah I bet you've noticed."

"Tho come on. Why not."

Dave made a noise.

"Are you interethted in anyone at leatht?"

Another gurgle.

"Are they cute?"

Dying whale.

"Tell meeeeee."

Sollux had finally turned to sit crosslegged in front of him, leaning forward on his bony knees and giving Dave the stupidest grin he'd ever seen.

"He's pretty god damn cute."

Sollux's eyes lit up and he scooted closer.

"Thee now we're getting thomewhere."

"Oh fuck no, you're not getting anything else outta me, you minx."

"Dave."

More noises.

"Daaaaaave."

A camel with stomach pains.

"Dave pleathe."

Always. It was always that fucking lisp.

"You're pretty god damn cute."

Sollux didn't realize how close he was now, or how Dave was suddenly looking at him.

Oh.

"Well I already thaid you were cute," he said softly, "tho..."

"Were you really coming on to me?"

"All I wanted to know wath why thomeone tho fucking amathing wathn't thpoken for."

"Cause I didn't know you thought I was cute."

They were twelve fucking years old.

The rest of their delay passed by too quickly for their liking, even if they were stuck in an airport. It was a blur of hot dogs and coffee and hour long make out sessions in the family bathroom and finally, early Tuesday morning, they were on their way to Texas.

Where Dave introduced his brother to his boyfriend.


	26. nintendo thicthty fouUURRRRRRRRRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> dave and sollux have a competition to see who can find the shittiest games for their console (and soundly beat the other) and the winner had to pay for the next date.

“You didn’t.”

“Oh I did.”

“No.”

“You know what’s about to happen, Sol, don’t try to fight it. You’re paying for dinner tonight, just accept it.”

Sollux let out a spectacular groan and slid down on the couch so far that his back was resting on the cushion where his ass was supposed to be. But he didn’t care about that right now. Places his ass should or should not be was the last thing on his mind, the first thing being why was this happening to him.

“Dave we agreed on plain and thimple shitty games,” he pleaded, “not travethtieth to mankind.” Dave slipped his shades off and pointed warningly at Sollux’s chest.

“This is the revered Goldeneye 64,” he said, hooking up the old clunky Ninendo, “majestic pillar of 1997, you watch your tongue.”

Sollux huffed again and thought about all the more amazing things from 1997, like Britney Spears and Tamagotchis and wall ball. He got up after a second or two had passed, crossing the room to the kitchen and grabbed a case of soda and two bags of Doritos. The big bags, not that fun sized shit. This was no time for fun sized anything. This was serious god damn business.

Dave tossed him a controller when he sat down and took his own, examining it thoroughly, which was the exact same thing he did in 1996. And just like the first time, his brow furrowed and he settled back with a sense of confusion, biting his lip.

“For real though, what asshole thought humans had three fucking hands.”

“Onthe you get patht the initial bizarreneth of the dethign, it’th actually…” Sollux trailed off, fumbling with the controller and holding it a myriad of different ways, “…quite. Yeah thith ith thtupid.” He looked up at Dave, deadpan. “And tho ith thith game.”

“You’re just pissed cause you probably suck at it.”

“You know damn well I’m good at every game I pick up.”

“Sure, sure.”

But when the title screen loaded, Sollux couldn’t help but smirk just a little bit.

“Okay but you have to admit,” he said, scrolling through the selection of characters and blanching, “thethe graphicth make Thki-Free look like Thkyrim.”

“Hey what do you little snots know about Ski-Free?”

The boys tore their eyes away from the screen to see Dave’s brother in the kitchen, hunting for food. Dave rolled his eyes and turned back around.

“More than you know about Skyrim.”

“I’d know more about it if I could actually play it.”

Sollux snapped and mimed dropping the hypothetical mic.

“Hey they’ve released patches for it,” Dave protested, “I think you can play it for a full three and half minutes without it crashing now.” Dirk came up behind them and rested against the back of the couch, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Dave sighed dramatically. “What do you want dude. Sol and I were just about to get our Goldeneye on.”

“Right. Why don’t you two just fuck like normal boyfriends? You don’t have to keep up this charade of ‘playing video games’ anymore, you know.”

Dave aimed a pillow at Dirk’s face, who caught it deftly before dropping it back on his brother’s head. He ruffled Dave’s hair before walking back to his room.

“Have fun, kids.”

“Shut up.”

Another pillow.

Two hours and at least forty matches passed.

“You gonna give up now?” Dave asked, setting his controller down and stretching hugely.

“Whatever dude you thuck and thith controller thuckth and thith game thuckth.”

“Oh what’s that?” Dave asked, crawling on top of Sollux, who just huffed and tilted his head back as far as it could go and trying to not smile, “does gaming messiah Sollux Captor bow in defeat before the God of Goldeneye himself?”

“Man you’re really proud of that aren’t you?”

“Okay so I want Thai tonight.”

Sollux rolled his eyes and began to say something but was cut off when Dave leaned forward and they did what normal boyfriends did.


	27. bath down. . . lower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> I know you said prompts are closed... but I don't want to forget this. But you can ignore if you want... but if you ever do get the chance... could there be a sequel to bath down low? When Dave wakes up first and enjoys Sollux being all sleepy and stuff?

Oh god.

Oh god he was completely naked and late for work.

And he wasn't in his own bed.

 

Dave bolted upright.

"Shi-"

And tumbled right out of the bed that was previously deigned as not his own. He scrambled back up and fell back on the bed, trying to pull his pants on inside out, legs waving in the air frantically.

"Well that'th thertainly a nithe view."

Dave let his legs fall to the floor, his feet planting with a solid thud and pulled a hand over his face.

"It's Saturday, isn't it."

"Yep."

"Oh good."

He sat up again and threw his pants to the side, watching Sollux walk over and set a cup of coffee down next to him. He regarded it sluggishly, idly wondering how it was completely black and steaming lightly and smelled perfect.

"I didn't know how you took it, tho it'th jutht black."

Dave smiled his thanks and picked it up, blowing on it for a moment before taking a sip and groaning because okay he was sort of in love now.

"Exactly how I like it. Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, nursing their cups and waking up.

"So um."

"Yeah."

"Mhmm."

Quick riddle. If you stick two completely socially awkward men in a room together after a full night of fantastic sex resulting from two years of unresolved sexual tension what do you get?

Nothing.

One would think that the night before may have proven to each of them that their chemistry wasn't imagined and they should do this sort of thing more often, but oh no. Not Sollux or Dave. They continued to sit and sip and ignore the way their bodies hummed with delight and Dave's thighs were burning and Sollux was still out of breath even though he'd had a good few hours of sleeping to catch it and how his lips were still actually sort of swollen and how Dave's eyes kept flicking to them as if he wasn't the one who had caused it. Finally, Sollux threw a pair of his shorts at him.

"Come on. I hope you can cook becauthe I'm shit at it."

Dave gaped.

"Uh. A little," he called, pulling on the proffered clothes and stumbling out into the kitchen and trying to not notice the way Sollux's hips still moved so persuasively. He sat down within arm's reach of the percolater and was pouring himself a fresh cup. God even in the morning, first thing in the morning, ass crack of dawn he was absolutely stunning. "My brother used to teach me how to make stir fry when I was little."

Sollux nodded and gestured towards the fridge. He touched for a moment on the thought of Dave at least three feet tall standing on a step ladder near the stove as his older brother (who looked just like him in Sollux's head) showed him the proper way to dice vegetables. His smile grew warmer.

"Well hop to it gorgeouth."

Dave rolled his eyes and pushed his empty cup towards the dancer.

"If you pour me another cup."

"Of courthe."

In the middle of his second omelet, Dave wondered why it felt like he had been doing this for years.

The moment passed and he ended up making omelets every Saturday morning from then on out.


	28. im afraid i cant let you do that, sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Dave in a nurse's outfit? 
> 
> Anonymous asked you:  
> davesol or solkat - orgasm denial or comming with clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i finally wrote my attempt at porn oh my god so yeah this chapter is nsfw

Okay this was a bad idea. Really bad. Badder than Michael Jackson and we all know how bad he was. Real, real bad. 

Sollux was loosely tied to the headboard he was leaning against and the toes of his left foot rubbed against the top of his right foot and he tried to even his breathing. He had been pulling way too many hours at school and at his internship and Dave had been much too busy with his new residency for them to even think about carnal relations but damn it, they both had the night off and finals were over and Dave wasn't even on call and they were going to take advantage of that. 

Except this wasn't the way Sollux was expecting to celebrate it but hey, who was he to complain about his hot nurse boyfriend wanting to do something special for him? He could easily slip out of the bindings holding him because they were mostly there to just hold him in place and eliminate the temptation of using them for other things besides clenching tightly around thin air. 

Dave finally walked in and Sollux looked up, heart jumping into his throat. He wasn't wearing his scrubs, as he had previously joked about doing, but had actually gone the lengths to put on a short, V-collar white dress, complete with knee high red stockings and white flats. His hair had been swept to the side and the top of his head sported one of those vintage nurse's hats, sort of like the ones you see in Silent Hill 2 except Dave was drop dead gorgeous, not an overbloated monster figment of some asshole's imagination. Dave walked towards the bed with a ridiculously cat like gait and Sollux smirked a little because as much as Dave had protested, he seemed to get off on this and that was just sexy as hell. 

"My scrubs are all in the wash," he purred, climbing up over Sollux and letting a red nailed finger trail down his bare chest. 

"Well I'm not complaining."

Dave laughed. Well it wasn't really a laugh, more like an amused growl that crawled out of his throat but hey. Laughing works.

"I mithed you." 

Dave's eyes softened at that, lost some of their lustful edge for a moment as he leaned down to press a light kiss against Sollux's lips. When he broke away, his hands found their way to the bindings at Sollux's wrists and freed them. 

"Those were just to make sure you didn't do anything while I was getting ready," he said, "but now you know to not touch anything, right?" Sollux nodded, keeping his hands to his sides.

It seemed to be quick work as Dave moved down to suck lightly at Sollux's neck, moving down slowly and taking his time with each new part that presented itself. Sollux let his eyes slip shut and let his fingers dig into the sheets and arched his back the slightest bit when Dave ghosted his hands across his stomach and hips and pulled his jeans off. Time didn't really mean anything. It all just happened when it was supposed to and nothing took longer than it should. He opened his eyes again and saw Dave settled between his now bare legs, his flats kicked off to the floor and a mischievous glimmer around the edges of his red eyes. They would look sinister as shit but Sollux knew better.

"Can I touch you now?"

"No."

He would be frustrated, but all it did was make him move his hips up a bit more and worry at his lip. And it didn't get any better because now Dave was smoothing his palm up a thigh and across his bare lap and Sollux thrust up into his palm and his head hit the board behind him and shit it had been way too long. It seemed like incredibly lazy writing for Sollux to be so close so soon but damn it was true and Dave seemed to notice because he snaked the hand through Sollux's hair and gripped it tight and brought his lips down to his ear.

"Hold your horses, Sol," he murmured, tracing the curve of Sollux's ear with his tongue, "not until I say so." 

He whimpered. 

"Dave pleathe-"

The nurse chuckled and pressed their hips together which didn't help Sollux's situation. 

"Your stupid adorable cumbersome tongue won't do you any good tonight, babe." And Sollux knew it was true. It had been his last line of attack that would possibly make Dave take pity on him.

Dave came back up, biting down gently on Sollux's bottom lip, asking for entry and taking said tongue between his lips and sucking and they both may have lost themselves in session that followed but what the hell, they had all night. 

"What'd I tell you about those horses?" Dave asked, breaking away to catch his breath.

"Oh they're held," Sollux responded, tilting his head and jerking his hips up again. To his delight, he saw Dave bite down on his lip. 

"You're pushing it." 

Before Sollux could come up with a witty reply, Dave had slid his hand down to wrap around his dick and squeezed, effectively shutting Sollux the hell up. Words wise, that is. In the department of unintelligible noises and groans, Sollux was still open for business. Dave worked at him for a while, flicking his wrist and biting at his neck and rubbing his own growing erection against Sollux's thigh and supplying his own noises to the cacophony. 

"Dave I'm-"

"No."

And he wrapped long fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed and Sollux cried out, miming Dave's motions but around the slats of the headboard and tried to move but Dave held him tight, giving him a criminal look with his mouth open just a fraction. It was stupidly attractive and when Sollux managed to open his eyes again he looked at Dave pleadingly. 

"Here's what's going to happen," he said, rolling over on his back and unbuttoning his dress to reveal absolutely nothing underneath, "you're going to watch and drool and not touch anything."

Sollux rolled over to face him, hands still clinging to the slats behind him like a life raft. He finally nodded again. Dave seemed content with that and tilted his head back, exposing the majority of his long neck and grabbing himself, stroking painfully slow and rolling his hips up. Sollux did, in fact, drool. 

The minutes crept by and Dave kept on until Sollux finally straddled him, pressing his palms against the sheets on either side of Dave's hips and leaning down to drag his tongue up his dick and looking up.

"What'cha doin' Sol?" he asked with an amused tone, but he didn't seem to mind much so Sollux kept at it, keeping his palms firm on the sheets and swirling his tongue around as Dave bucked up and continued pumping. He grabbed Sollux's shoulder as he came, moving his hand away as Sollux took over, pushing down as far as he could go and not letting up until Dave had stilled completely. 

When he had caught his breath, he pulled Sollux up to straddle his chest instead, moving one hand back to grab his marvelous ass and using the other to return the favor. He looked up.

"Now."

It took a mere three strokes and one flick of Dave's tongue before Sollux had come apart, hands splayed on the wall and trying to keep his legs steady. 

The afterglow was always fantastic and now was no exception. They laid there together, sweaty and now both completely naked, staring at the ceiling. Dave had thrown on some music and it played faintly in the background. 

"We need more nightth off together."

"You can god damn say that again."

Sollux was too tired to repeat anything so he turned his head to kiss Dave on the cheek before yawning spectacularly and closing his eyes. 

"Get some sleep." He returned the kiss and stroked Sollux's hair before letting his own eyes slip shut and fell asleep, perfectly content.


	29. crackerth dont matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> could you do fluffy davesol where they both start like tickling eachother and cuddling wow that would be really cute 
> 
> Anonymous asked you:  
> sollux and dave blowing raspberries on each other's stomachs, because it's so fluffy and cute it's painful.

The afternoon had started out simply, both boys lounging on the couch watching episode after episode of Farscape. Dave had never seen it before and that was just the worst thing, according to Sollux. So they'd ordered pizza and drink and settled down for a long weekend of nothing but John Crichton and his living ship. Around the end of season two, Dave stretched, knocking an empty pizza box with his toe and pausing it.

"Too thad for you?"

"Hell no, it's just starting to get good," Dave assured him, "I just need to use the ladies room." Sollux sat up and brought out his phone, fooling around with it until Dave got back, flopping back into his spot and wrapping his arms around Sollux's waist, burying his face in his side. 

"Dave what the hell are you doing," he asked, throwing his phone on the table and pushing him so that he was laying on his back and Sollux was on top of him. 

"Just taking a cuddle break," he replied innocently.

"We cuddled all throughout the wormhole theory," Sollux laughed, kissing his neck and moving down. He moved Dave's shirt up a bit and placed small kisses to his stomach and hips.

"Watch it," Dave said, even though his hands had moved to stroke through Sollux's hair, "let's at least get through his season before you start that up." Sollux let out a long suffering sigh and placed his hands on Dave's ribs. 

"Yeah yeah." 

The smile had already crept onto his face before Sollux pressed his lips against Dave's stomach and blew hard, causing him to start laughing.

"Sol I'm gonna ki-"

And that's when Sollux's previously placed hands came into the picture. Dave hadn't noticed that he'd moved them to his most ticklish spot what with all the kissing and he would have commended the guy but he was too busy squirming under Sollux's fingers and laughing uncontrollably. 

"Captor you- holy shit I'm going to punch you so hard-" But the threat was hard to take seriously when he could hardly breath from laughing. Finally Sollux let up and Dave rested for a moment, holding his sides and looking up at his boyfriend with a deadly glare. In a flash, their positions were reversed and Dave had him pinned down, blowing raspberries on his stomach and even his neck before Sollux could finally wrestle him away. 

"Oh my god are you done being five yearth old now?" he asked, smiling like an idiot and catching his breath. Dave nodded solemnly, wrapping his arms around him and returning to his former position of big spoon. He leaned across to grab the controller, pausing for a moment to kiss the hollow behind Sollux's ear. 

"I love you."

Sollux turned his head to look at him. 

"I love you too you big goof."

And season three was much fucking sadder than the rest of the show but Sollux had his Dave there to hold him.


	30. potterthtuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Dave and Sollux attend Hogwarts. And Dave is in Gryffindor while Sollux is in Slytherin. Sollux has a really huge crush on Dave, but they're essentially rivals. You can go wherever you want with this.

He was star seeker of the Quidditch team. He was the most popular kid at the school. Dave Strider was simply the best wizard there was. Well, for a fourth year at least. Sure his brother was the /captain/ and super Prefect extraordinaire, but Dave was well on his way to becoming just like him. Gryffindor had both Striders and no one in their right mind wouldn't fawn over them. 

Currently, he was dating a cute Hufflepuff, a girl who would have been home in any house save Slytherin, smart as a whip and adorable as shit and the most loyal person in the place. She spent her days in the library, another Hufflepuff boy sitting right across from her, a surly boy with a heart of gold that no one ever saw, trying to win her affections. 

Sollux didn't mind her, in fact he would have loved to have been her friend. He was already sort of friends with the surly boy, but as a Slytherin who also spent most of his days in the library, he kept his mouth shut more often than not and studied. 

Sollux Captor was not involved in any sports, preferring to reject his own house and all other houses in favor of keeping his nose to the grind and then maybe someday he'd get out of this place and get a job in the woods somewhere as a groundskeeper or something. 

The hat had originally wanted to put him in Ravenclaw because Sollux was the smartest kid he'd ever seen, but he had a streak of fatalism that anyone could see so Slytherin it was. The rest of his house annoyed him, all schemes and cunning, so to the library it was. Once, a Slytherin boy named Ampora had followed him, hoping to crack the shell of the loner, but his advances were all for naught. Sollux only had eyes for the boy who came in to sit with his Hufflepuff girlfriend every day. 

He sighed and looked up from his notes, stealing a quick glance to their table. Dave Strider. What a dick. As if the guy would ever be interested in Sollux. Dave apparently did well in all of his classes, despite practicing Quidditch every day and hanging out with his girlfriend in the downtime. He remembered seeing him once all alone, still sitting at their normal table, working on something that didn't look like homework at all. Sollux had been confused, since his girlfriend hadn't been there. He thought she may have been late, but Dave had left a few seconds after Sollux did. 

She said something that make the table laugh and Sollux couldn't honestly be jealous. In fact, he smiled in spite of himself. If anything, Dave didn't deserve such a sweet girl like that. Not for the first time, Sollux wondered why he was a Slytherin. He supposed the awful dreams and his short temper had something to do with it. 

After about an hour, she stood up to leave, the surly boy almost knocking over his chair in his haste to follow her. She kissed Dave on the cheek and left and Sollux narrowed his eyes in confusion. Dave never stayed in the library for longer than he needed to. Sollux shrugged to himself and continued reading. He didn't notice Dave sitting down in front of him until he'd already been there for a good three minutes. His eyes widened and an eyebrow shot up. 

"Um. Hey."

Dave flashed a set of perfect teeth and Sollux wanted to punch him.

"Hi. I'm Dave."

A hand shot out and Sollux regarded it for a moment before sliding his hand into it. 

"Captor."

"It's Sollux, right?"

Sollux nodded, thankful Dave already knew his name. The smile was put away to be replaced with a more subtle one. They sat for a few more moments and Sollux really wished he was busy so he would have a reason to send him away. He'd wanted Dave to approach him for so long but now that he was here, he had no idea what to say. 

"Did you uh," he started, picking his words carefully, "did you need anything?" The smile reappeared.

"From what I hear, you're a genius when it comes to Charms," he said, leaning forward on his elbows and pushing his glasses into his hair. His red and gold tie was loosened and Sollux could see a bit of skin at his neck. He swallowed and looked back up to Dave's eyes which were boring into him and shit, shit this wasn't happening someone send help.

"I gueth I'm okay with it," he replied. Well. Cat's out of the bag now. He coughed nervously.

"Well I'm pretty damn awful," Dave continued, leaning forward a bit more, "and since you're pretty good at it, I was wondering if maybe you'd be cool with tutoring me? I mean, only if you want. I'm sure you're a pretty busy guy."

Sollux felt the heat creep to his face and was sort of flattered that Dave thought he had a life but... Dave was being awfully nice. And the way he was positioned and the tone of his voice and wasn't this guy dating someone? Was Dave using his wily charms (how ironic) on Sollux in order to excel with school? Either way, it gave Sollux a chance to actually spend time with him and that was alright in his book. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, sliding his book to the side and pulling out a schedule, looking over it, "I'm free on Thurthday afternoonth, if you'd like to meet up then." 

"Sounds like a date, Captor," Dave said, not making any move to leave. Sollux made a note on his chart and looked back up. 

"Did you want to thtart now or thomething?" he asked. Dave shrugged.

"Well Jade's gone and I have nothing to do so..." he trailed off, giving Sollux an odd look. The receiving end of the look smiled nervously. 

"I'm probably gonna be pretty boring," he admitted, "I thtill have to read the retht of thith chapter." 

"Would you mind if I just hung out at this table then?" 

Sollux made a gesture that said he didn't. 

He couldn't focus on his notes. Dave Strider. What a dick.

____________________________________________________________________

 

"You're late." 

Dave huffed and threw his bag down. He was really only one minute late but that didn't matter to Sollux Punctual Captor apparently. 

"Did you miss me that much, Captor?" he teased, pulling out his Charms book. Sollux looked behind him.

"Where'th Jade?" 

"Doing something, I don't know," Dave said, shrugging the question off. To be honest, she was in her common room not speaking to him, but Sollux didn't need to know the details of everything, right? They'd been working together for a little over a month now and hadn't really talked about anything. Dave was still in shock that the guy had agreed to tutor him in the first place. He'd originally come to the library to sneak a glance at the quiet Slytherin who he didn't seem to hate as much as the rest of the Slytherins. That's where he met Jade and started dating but lately, she was preferring the company of her surly friend. Dave should have been jealous but when he searched himself, he found that he wasn't. He realized Sollux was saying something and looked up.

"...tho if you think thith part'th gonna be eathy, you may want to pull your head out of your ath and read it again," he finished. "Dave?"

"Don't wear it out."

"Are you even lithtening to me?" he sighed, shutting his book and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dave you've been off rethently. Everything okay?" Dave groaned and pushed his chair back, folding his arms across his chest and pushing his shades up. He had a lot of people who hung around him, but when was the last time he'd actually had a friend to talk to?

"Yeah," he said, then reconsidered. "No."

Sollux leaned forward. "What'th up then? Come on, talk to me. I know you don't conthider me a betht friend, but if anything you could jutht uthe me ath an unbiathed ear." Dave laughed and matched his position. And he did consider Sollux a friend when he really sat down and thought about it. 

"I don't know man," he started, "Jade's hanging out with Vantas a lot more these days and I'm slipping up at Quidditch and I just can't seem to get a hold of this Charms bullshit." Sollux nodded but didn't say anything, staying true to his 'unbiased ear' role. "My brother's in his final year and he's fucking Prefect and Captain of the Quidditch team and top of his class and for shit's sake I think he's going to be an Auror?" He shut up for a moment, looking down at his hands. "How am I supposed to live up to that, Sol?" 

Sollux frowned a moment and studied Dave's face.

"I think you'll leave your own legathy."

"But what if it's not as good as his?"

"They're not comparable."

"Are you serious?"

"Lithten Dave," Sollux said, linking his fingers together and choosing his words carefully, "you're not going to do what your brother did. And even if you did, neither of you will have done it better or worthe than the other, are you following me?" Dave nodded. "You're not your brother and the thooner you realithe that, the thooner you'll thtart making a name for yourthelf. If you don't want to be 'Dirk Thtrider'th little brother', then don't be. Jutht be Dave. The guy who did all that other cool shit." Dave laughed.

"Hell of a title," he said, before looking back up at Sollux. "Thanks." The Slytherin smiled. 

"Anytime. Now crack open that book before I shove a broomthtick up your-"

"Okay, okay, shit."

_________________________________________________________________

The year was almost over and Dave still met Sollux in the library long after Charms exams were over. Jade and her new surly boyfriend had waved at them from across the room and they eagerly waved back. There had been no hard feelings in the break up, a feat rarely acheived when it came to teenage relationships. Jade was really the perfect human. 

"What are you doing this summer?"

Sollux looked up from his scribbling and thought about it for a moment.

"Homework, probably." Dave laughed.

"Why weren't you put in Ravenclaw again?"

"Hey now, I know plenty of kidth who value homework, no matter /what/ houthe they're in."

"Alright, alright."

They smiled at each other for a moment. 

"You live near London at all?" Dave asked.

"I live in it."

"No shit? Me too."

Another silence as the pieces fell into place. 

"We should hang out."

"Duh."


	31. we didnt thtart the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Mrrr, this is hurt comforty. Hope ya don't mind. Basically, Dave and Sollux live together, and Dave comes home one day to find that their apartment is on fire. And Dave freaks, and he is sure that Sollux made it out. Only he didn't because he was napping at the time it started. And Dave finds Sollux with medics around him trying to resusitate Sollux. Just going around that fear because Dave is sure he's about to lose Sollux because it just doesn't look good with how much smoke Sollux managed to inhale. Maybe even having the medics sure that Sollux is gone before he comes back or something. And if possible, Sollux being a troll, because I never really see people dealing with troll biology in trying to save one from the brink of death and so sorry for the long prompt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh my god i tried im so sorry if i didnt do this awesome prompt justice

Dave wasn't the worrying type. True, as of late, he'd worried a lot more, since having a troll living in his house that wasn't used to anything Earth bound was sure to cause some kind of trouble by the end of the week. He'd already come home to a flooded living room when Sollux couldn't pluck up the courage to go in the laundry room to see why the washing machine was making a horrible noise. 

The fears that were never thought of came to a head one day as he was driving home and saw a plume of smoke rising above the trees. How funny would it be if Sollux had burned down the god damn house while he was gone. Which was funny because that's exactly what had happened. His truck turned down his road and a blaze of red and blue lights flamed as bright as the fire burning down his apartment. He sped up, barely cutting his engine before flinging himself out of his truck and towards a stretcher. There were only twelve trolls in the world and no one had published anything concerning their biology and Dave wasn't even completely familiar with it. 

"Let me through he's my friend, this is my house-" he said, pushing through the small crowd and over to Sollux, who was laying on the ground as two paramedics knelt next to him, trying to help but clearing at a loss about what to do.

"Sir do you know him?"

"Yeah he's my friend I-"

"We need to know.. sir we need to know what to do," the woman said, looking up at Dave, who knelt down with them and looked over his friend. He put two fingers to the underside of Sollux's jaw and felt for a pulse. There was none. 

"Shit." He tried to remember everything Sollux had told him about his own biology and anatomy, how their hearts and lungs worked. 

__________________________________________________

_"You'll like him, Dave, okay?"_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"Well you like me don't you?"_

_Terezi stood next to her car, the back of it filled with her luggage. Dave sighed and knew there was no way he could convince her to stay._

_"No not really."_

_She smiled and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Just give Sollux a chance okay? He's fun and snarky and sort of a dick. You'll get along just fine!"_

_She had to duck as Dave tried to put her in a choke hold._

__________________________________________________________

"Mr. Strider?" 

Dave looked up.

"Does he have any allergies?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied, looking across to his friend. He had slipped their hands together about fifteen minutes prior and hadn't let go. Sollux had been hooked up to an oxygen tank and they were racing along to the hospital across town. He didn't have a pulse, but he was breathing shallowly and it had been hard to notice at first. Dave had insisted on taking him to the hospital, if only to feel responsible and to be honest, he had no idea what to do. "What happened?"

"We got a call from the house across the street saying they noticed smoke coming from the apartment next door," the paramedic said, trying to take Sollux's vitals and growing more frustrated by the minute, "we think he inhaled a lot of smoke but it's hard to be sure. He was in a vat of green water when we got to him." 

__________________________________________________________

_"Okay Ter told me about this shit but I still don't get it."_

_"It'th thopor thlime and we thleep in it, what'th not to get?"_

_Dave shrugged and dipped a finger in it. The slime was bright green and had a nectar like texture. It had no smell and was warm to the touch. Fucking weird._

_"Why not just sleep on a bed?"_

_"Thith keepth uth inthulated," Sollux explained, toweling his hair dry. They'd been living together for a few months now and Sollux was finally comfortable walking around in his towel after a shower. Dave didn't seem to give a shit and Sollux had caught him making bacon stark naked a few times now. It was a dangerous game the Strider played. "When we sleep, we go into thith coma like thtate where everything shutth down. The lack of blood pumping maketh our bodieth cold and thith warmth uth up."_

_Dave nodded but wasn't listening too hard. The lines of the troll's hips were far more interesting._

___________________________________________________________

It had been four hours and the troll was still asleep. Dave was sitting by his side, the room oddly quiet with the lack of instruments hooked up to him. The doctor had no idea what to do about Sollux, so he'd kept the oxygen tank and set them up in a small room on the second floor and hoped for the best. 

At around two in the morning, Dave was playing a game on his phone and the TV was set to some channel on mute. 

"Dave?"

He looked up quickly. Sollux was trying to sit up, feeling at the tube on his face as Dave stood up to help him. 

"What'th going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No I had jutht climbed in to take a nap and I wake up and I'm here?" 

And then it all made sense. Dave threw his arms around the troll and hugged tightly. He was surprised at first but relaxed and wound his own arms around Dave's waist, squeezing back. 

"Why'd you decide to take a nap?" Dave asked, pulling away.

"I thtayed up late latht night working on your album," he said.

"There was a fire," Dave explained, sitting on the edge of Sollux's bed, "and wait, what album?" Sollux processed this before averting his eyes. 

"I wanted to make you a micth tape or thomething," he said quickly, "I don't know it'th thtupid." 

"Hey man, it might have saved your life." 

Sollux grabbed his hand.

"Thankth Dave." 

"Hey do you want to get dinner this weekend?" he blurted out and wow nice timing asshole. Sollux started but ended up smiling, a light tinge of yellow colouring his cheeks. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Thank fuck.


	32. thnow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> I know I prompted this for minific before... but Dave finds Sollux in a snowbank, unconscious, on his way home from class.

This. 

Place.

Was.

Awful.

Dave tromped through the snow and okay so New York wasn't actually that bad, but he did miss being in the city all the time. He was actually in upstate New York going to college because NYU didn't accept him and he hated Texas so upstate it was. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't see the passed out kid laying in the snow next to the sidewalk. He backtracked a bit and hurried over after a moment's confusion.

He was around Dave's age, black hair, medium build, and he had a pulse so that was something. Dave looked around but there was no one else on the road. No parked cars, no nothing. He fought with himself for a moment before patting the guy's pockets. He pulled out a wallet and looked at the ID. Sollux Captor, born June 2nd, 1988, currently living in Newburgh, New York. Okay cool, same town. But that was it. He returned the wallet and picked him up, carrying him bridal style to his apartment. 

Dave's flat was nothing to write home about, but it was small and cozy and warm and Dave liked it. Sollux had been deposited on the couch with a plethora of blankets after Dave had taken his temperature and deemed it okay. The coffee table in front of the couch was littered with old magazines and textbooks and a lighter that said 'Puerto Rico' and a half empty glass of pink lemonade. Dave was sitting in the recliner, studying for some test when Sollux finally woke up. 

"What the hell?"

Dave looked up and saw him stirring, attempting to untangle himself from the mess of blankets and sit up. 

"Hey man, take it easy." Sollux looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Dave, I found you passed out off of Carpenter Ave near the park."

It took him a few moments to clear his head but finally Sollux groaned and leaned back. 

"Shit. I'm thorry man," he said, pulling out his phone to check the time. 

"Hey don't worry about it," Dave replied, "I couldn't just leave you out there. It was cold as shit. Still is." He shut himself up. 

"I mean thank you," he said quickly, "I don't know what happened. I was walking home and... I don't know."

"Did you need a ride home or something?"

At this, Sollux hesitated. 

"Or not, I mean you can stay here if you want," Dave supplied, heading to the kitchen which was less than ten feet away and rummaging through cabinets, "I was just about to make dinner."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Course not."

It was probably love at first sight but Dave refused to believe in silly shit like that.


	33. thkyrimthtuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Fantasystuck with Dave as a Knight on a mission to rescue Sollux, who's a Mage, who's currently being held captive by someone (You can choose who!) because of his strong magic abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so i accidentally made this skyrimstuck sorry not sorry

Strider thumbed the edge of his blade with a bored expression on his face. His ebony helmet was sitting on the table next to him as the fire roared and snow swirled outside the windows. The Jarl was saying something but the Knight was too busy winking at the bard and helping himself to another goat leg. 

"Strider are you even listening?" 

"Of course I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Something about saving a mage from the evil vampires near Riften."

Jarl Ulfric sighed and strode over to yank the goat leg from Strider's hands and took a huge bite out of it. The knight rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his helmet.

"It's not the vampires, it's the Forsworn, and their camp is near Markarth, not Riften," he said, flopping down on his throne, "honestly if your head was more full of air you'd float away to Sovengarde." 

"What's so special about this man anyway?" Strider asked, stowing his greatsword, Caledscratch, away.

"He's the Dragonborn and the most powerful mage in Skyrim," the Jarl said, "so make sure you bring him back or I'll feed you to the trolls." 

The knight fixed his helmet on and pushed the doors of the Palace of Kings open to a snow storm raging through Windhelm. Markarth wasn't exactly a hop skip and a jump away, so he stocked up on supplies and headed out, taking the road through the Reach. It took a few days and at one point he had to stop at a bandit camp because the pickings were too good. He looted a few supplies that would help make him more powerful Daedric armor and hunted on the outskirts of Dragon Bridge for more food. Strider hadn't needed to stock up on food as of late since his skills with a bow had gone up considerably. A few miles outside of Markarth, he checked his map, making sure he had the correct camp. 

The Forsworn weren't anything to fuck with on a good day, and today the weather was in their favor. Strider's armor was heavy and he couldn't sneak through this camp, not like he'd be any good at sneaking anyway. He dismounted his horse and sent it away before unsheathing his sword and heading up the steps of Broken Tower Redoubt, keeping his eyes peeled. 

The first Forsworn spotted him and raised the alarm, streaking towards him with his sword at the ready. Strider dispatched him easily. There was an archer up ahead, her bow twanging and a few arrows hit him, but simply bounced off. Nothing could really pierce ebony. When the bandits outside were piled around him he headed in, not bothering to mask his entrance. 

Another Forsworn was down the hall and barreled at him, striking him on the leg before Strider had time to turn round and run his sword through the man. The place was big but he was worried at the lack of guards. Wasn't the Dragonborn supposed to be here? Where the hell was everyone? At least the looting was good. The Forsworn were noted alchemists and had ingredients scattered about the place. Strider wasn't an alchemist himself, not having the patience to hunch over a brewing table for hours on end creating potions. His philosophy was to just be strong enough to kill the bastards with one hit and he wouldn't need potions. He most likely sold them to Arcadia in Whiterun. 

Finally he reached a room with at least five cages and only one of them saw its occupant still alive. He rushed to it and saw a bundle of robes curled up in a corner.

"Dragonborn?"

The man stirred and looked up, eyes blazing for a moment before losing their fire. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Strider," he supplied, fumbling for a lockpick.

"I am Captor," the Dragonborn replied.

"Yes I know, that's why I'm looking for a lockpick."

"That's my name you dolt." Knights. Well at least he was brave, right?

"Of course," he said, "There." The gate swung open and he had to help Captor up. "Where are you hurt?" 

"All over," he replied, sitting down in a chair next to an alchemy table and pulling out a bag of Mora Tapinella, "they've poisoned me or thomething, my magicka doesn't theem to work anymore. You wouldn't happen to have a Briar Heart would you?"

Strider rooted around in his bag and pulled one out. He'd looted it earlier, happy because those sold well. 

"Thankth," said the Dragonborn, now combining them and watching the liquid drip into a vial, "if it weren't for you, I'd have been a goner. Who thent you?"

"Jarl Ulfric," Strider said, giving him some space to work and trying to not stare so intensely. He'd heard stories of the Dragonborn and his growing power but didn't think he'd also be the most gorgeous dark elf to come out of Morrowind. He shook his head. "The Jarl was worried about your disappearance and sent me to come find you."

"Well I gueth hith paranoia paid of thith time," he said, stirring the contents of the vial before knocking it back. "Ah. Much better." Lightning crackled between his fingers and his eyes blazed again as he started towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'm going to finish thith quetht. You are free to join me, Knight Thtrider." 

And he'd be a fool to leave now so the Knight followed him to the top of the tower, hanging back as Captor flung the leader of Broken Tower Redoubt past the edge of the cracked stone and down onto the grounds below. 

The ride back to Windhelm was interesting. Captor didn't actually need the Knight to act bodyguard since he could kick the shit out of whatever crossed their path. The trip back took considerably longer since the Dragonborn kept stopping off to different caves and camps. Not that Strider minded; the loot was good and Captor was good company. Once, outside Whiterun and near the Throat of the World, a dragon swooped down upon them and Captor told him to hang back after shoving a Daedric bow in his hands. It was hot to the touch and had a metallic glimmer. 

The Dragon had sprayed out sheet after sheet of flame and Captor just stood there in front of it, a ward deflecting most of the damage and holding out one hand to shoot spikes of ice that embedded themselves in the thick skin of the dragon. At one point, Strider had to stop shooting because mage was just standing there, arms outstretched and a terrible noise ripped from his throat, creating a blue ripple and sending the Dragon sprawling backwards. Captor was sure to dump him off when they reached Windhelm, since he obviously had no need for a companion. For some reason, the thought saddened him. When the dragon was slain, it turned to bone and light swirled around Captor, disappearing as it seeped into every pore of his body. 

After the dragon, nothing else of importance happened. They reached Windhelm a day later and sought an immediate audience with the Jarl, who paid Strider handsomely and beckoned for Captor to join him for a moment in the war room. 

"Will you wait a moment, Knight?" he asked quietly. Strider nodded.

He wasn't long, and the mage strode out of the room looking in better spirits than he had the whole trip. The war must be going well. He placed a hand on Strider's shoulder and walked them slowly towards the front doors. 

"My latht companion was thlain a few monthth ago," he explained and Strider looked up at him, hardly daring to believe, "and you're the thtrongest Nord I've theen thinthe I arrived here. If you have no prior engagementth, I would be honored to have you ride with me acroth Thkyrim."

"I would be honored, Dragonborn."

Captor smiled and fitted a pair of light gauntlets on before throwing the doors open to a beautiful day.

"How doeth a journey to Hillgrund's Tomb thound?"

"Like a fine idea."


	34. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kept me going, even though I suck shit.

The sun rose slightly more to the left than it had the previous morning, but Dave Strider had no time for that nonsense. Streams of light were cascading through the not-as-grimy-as-it-could-be window and layering themselves across the twisted sheets. 

He rolled over with a quiet groan and squinted to see the time. His eyes had slowly been getting worse over the past year or so, but it would be six more before his boyfriend dragged him into the eye clinic. Sollux knew all about shitty eyesight. And back problems but thank fuck Dave didn’t have those. 

It was only 7.21; they could sleep a couple more hours before they had to get ready for their flight. So Dave rolled over and regarded his snoring partner, flying about in dreamland and sprawled across the bed like he had a down payment on the place. Dave smiled. It wasn’t often he saw Sollux sleeping. Their schedules were so different that Dave woke up to him still tapping away at his computer. 

After a minute, Dave jumped when Sollux let out a short bark of laughter.

“I had the funnietht fucking dream.”

Dave rolled his eyes and threw an arm around him, burying his face in Sollux’s shoulder. 

“‘Bout what?” he mumbled.

“Lotth of shit,” Sollux said, stretching and hooking their ankles together, “I think it’s this new medicine. I had about thirty three different dreamth.”

“I doubt it was that many dude.”

“Felt like it.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Dave there’th nothing more boring than lithtening to thomeone elthe dethcribe a dream.”

“We have an hour. Besides, your dreams are always cool as shit.”

“Well in one, you were a mermaid and you thaved me from a shipwreck.”

“Was I hot?”

“Duh. In another one, I wath a thtripper.” He frowned. “I wath a thtripper in theveral of them, actually.”

“Sounds like my kind of dream.”

“And then there wath one where you had to rethcue me from the Forthworn.”

“Too much Skyrim, dude.”

“And a weird monthter thing.”

“And Supernatural.”

“Well Thupernatural ended tho no worrieth about that.”

“What else.”

“The retht were kind of normal. Like we were dormmateth or in high thchool.”

“Sounds like you had a good night.”

“Tired, though. What time doeth our plane leave?”

“About three hours from now. Want to get breakfast?”

“Fuck yeth, I’m thtarving.”

An hour later saw the two sipping coffee and picking at their respective plates, laughing and checking the time every so often. The plane left Texas a few hours later and arrived in Toronto, the first of many places the couple would venture to as they spent the rest of their lives together.

The End.


End file.
